


Merlin-Arthur's return

by Writinglover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Canon Era, Character Death, Drama, Excalibur, Fantasy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Magic, Multi, Once and Future King, Partnership, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinglover/pseuds/Writinglover
Summary: Merlin has been alive for 1500 years, but he forgot how to live in this time. His life's goal is Arthur's returning, but when this happens, everything seems to be upside down, because he cannot remember a thing from his previous life, and Merlin needs to take some decisions that will rewrite the fate of Camelot. How will his Arthur manage to be the Once and Future King if he doesn't know who is he?
Relationships: Gwaine/Morgana (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin), Morgana/Morgause (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. A message from mist

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters belong to BBC and the legend itself ^_^. I do not take credit for creating any of the characters that were in Merlin BBC too. This series in an unofficial sequel to The Adventures of Merlin aired between 2008-2012.

1500 years...1500 years which have passed like 1.500.000 years without him...wandering in England pretending to fit in, seeing all the closed persons die, surviving on your own so much time...but he knew he'll come day one day and he was prepared to wait an eternity for that.....but an eternity it wasn't necessary.  
"Emrys!"  
It's the third time he is having this dream. Merlin knows it's only a dream. He hasn't been contacted by anyone magic for a very long time by now. It's probably because of what he heard yesterday while wandering on Cardiff's streets. The name he heard stopped his heart for a second like it happens every time he hears it.  
ARTHUR.  
The Great King Arthur. Everyone is talking about him nowadays. It is some kind of a play that will be held at Cardiff's University for God knows what reasons. Everyone is talking about how brave Arthur was, how smart he was, how powerful he was...  
'How idiot he was' thinks Merlin, but that's something known only by him.  
His Arthur was indeed the most powerful and just king he ever saw(and God knows how many he has seen until now), but he was an idiot. A guy who couldn't dress by himself. A guy who didn't know how to compliment a girl or how to say a proper love confession. He was an idiot, indeed, and Merlin misses him like someone who's overseas misses home. He would give his life any time instead of Arthur's life, but he couldn't..he couldn't do it... he couldn't save him...  
And that's why he has this dream, for sure. He has done with magic a long time ago.  
Merlin is doing his usual walk. He crosses the Cardiff area each day having a precise target every time: the castle. Arthur's castle. Now, Camelot does not exist anymore. People have divided this land into so many pieces that Merlin still doesn't understand, after all these years, how they can say "my land", "my country", "my kingdom". What land? They feel offended if someone tells them they are from the North if they are from the Centre. How makes this land a whole? How can they even think this is like it should be? They're idiots!  
" It seems like your descendants are as idiots as you were, my friend! 'He will return when Albion will need him the most' my ass!! This fucking land needs you, Arthur! When will you return?"  
"Hey, you! Old man! Are you here again? I told you countless times! Stop coming here at any hour you want, you cannot wander in this castle as you want!"  
Oh, not him again!  
" And I have told you countless times, you banana-face, that I go the hell I want because I am my own master. I do not have a master for....well, it's not your business! It's a free country, right? That's the bullshit you say every time on television 'free country, free people' my ass!!! Nothing is free here! The food is not free, the houses are not free, going with that infernal machines of yours is not free, walking is not free because you know why?"  
The guard is raising his eyebrows.  
"Of course you don't know, dollop-head! Because you cannot wander around naked! You need clothes which guess what: THEY ARE NOT FREE EITHER!"  
The man lets his forehead rests in his left palm.  
" Look, buddy!"  
"I am not your buddy!!! I had buddies and they were not like you!"  
" Listen, you cannot be here anytime. There is a schedule. If you come to those hours, no one will tell you a thing, ok?"  
Merlin's mumbling an 'ok, ok'. Before he leaves, the man is telling so loud that only he can hear.  
" Or, at least, come here at hours where this place is not guarded."  
Merlin understand. He nods his head and leaves.  
" What a weird man! He looks like a creep, but when he is serious, there is something on his expression... his eyes seemed to have seen so much...anyway.."  
Merlin doesn't wait one more day. In that night, long after midnight, he goes where his heart belongs: Arthur's castle. The castle has now a name Merlin doesn't want to memorize. For him, this place has only a name: Camelot. This is home and he will never accept these modern names they put to his beloved land.  
Seeing the castle in the night brings Merlin a lot of memories. He fought so many times next to Arthur at this place, even if Arthur or the others, excepting Gaius and Lancelot, knew this. This place knows so many battles that people nowadays can't even imagine. No one really knows the true story of Camelot. Only Merlin. But he will not tell this to anyone. He will keep this secret for himself, like an old love he doesn't want to share with anyone who's not worthy of it. And Merlin thinks no one is worthy to know the truth behind Arthur, his Arthur. Merlin takes a deep breath. He can practically feel the atmosphere back then. 1500 years ago... This place was so full of life that Merlin almost shed a tear while wandering to the castle's corridors. Yes, the doors were locked and Merlin said he won't use magic anymore, but....in situations like this.  
CLICK  
Seeing again the chamber he worked with Gaius makes Merlin feel like he has just swallowed something extremely bitter. Gaius died 10 years after Arthur. Merlin saw him dying like he had seen each person he loved. After his mother's death, Merlin promised to himself that he will not love anyone anymore. He had a pretty busy romantic life. A lot of lovers, but nothing who could make his heartbeat like it was beating when he was with his friends and family. His old room felt like a dream, that kind of dream that you have, but you cannot remember well. But Merlin remembered everything he felt in there.  
With his heart on his throat, Merlin unlocked the doors that he feared the most...the doors of Arthur's chamber. He needed to lean against the door after it was opened. When those doors were opened, it felt like they opened a portal to those times. Merlin could practically smell Arthur's odour in it. He doesn't realize when the tears and gasps are becoming one. He cannot bear this. He falls to the ground. Yelling. Screaming. Gasping. Crying. Grieving. He doesn't want to leave this place anymore, but he knows he cannot stay here one more second. He needs to go and to stay. After the shock, Merlin smiles ironically.  
" The same stupid decisions you cannot take how you should Merlin, no matter that you're an old guy now..."  
A scream is waking Merlin up from his dream.  
"Hey! Who is there?"  
And Merlin realizes he is not alone.  
" Oh, I shouldn't have listened to that idiot, of course, this place is guarded even at night! Such an ass!"  
Using a teleportation spell, Merlin comes back again to his single room in the suburbs. It's the only thing he can afford with the many he makes from selling art-crafts representing places from Camelot. Only one he cannot sell, a mini-statue with Arthur holding his Excalibur, looking ready to fight. Wiping the imaginary dust on the statue, Merlin smiles at it and goes to sleep.  
" What's happening? Why am I here? I know this is a dream! Who is playing with me? I really hope you know with whom you're playing! When I'll find you, I'll turn you into a frog!"  
Merlin knows this is a dream. He was in his bed before he fell asleep. And now... now, he is in Avalon, at the same island that he fought with Nimueh and the same island he sent Arthur when he...when he....after happened what happened.  
" We know who you are, Emrys. We are not afraid even if you know your power. You wouldn't hurt us."  
"And who is 'us' to be precise?"  
" You met us a long time ago, Emrys, when our King was still alive. He didn't listen to us back then. Maybe he will do it now...or maybe you will advise him differently this time."  
"The sherees?"  
" Yes, Emrys. We are."  
" Ok. Nice to hear from you again. Bye-bye."  
But something that Merlin has realized only now makes him turn around.  
" This time? You said this time?"  
" Yes, Emrys. This is what we said."  
" Look, girls! I know you do not wander in the world too much, but let me tell you this: Arthur is.... he is..(and Merlin says it for the first time after 1500 years) dead. He didn't return and he will not do it. Fine? I am glad that we have clarified this. Good night!"  
" You're wrong...again, Emrys. Arthur is closer than you think."  
Merlin's heart has accelerated its beats.  
" You're lying..." but his voice trembles when he says this.  
" We cannot lie, Emrys. We are the magic itself. Arthur's return is closer than you think, but you need to help him, Emrys. Help him remember who he is."  
Merlin feels his knees will fail.  
" I... I won't hear this."  
" A long and difficult journey awaits you, Emrys, and your king, Arthur, because none of you seems to know who you are anymore. But you will, Emrys. You will. And after that, you will give Camelot the glory it deserves."  
With these words, Merlin wakes up in his bed, full of sweat. He never experienced such a dream in 1500 years. It may mean something? The hope starts to flourish in his chest. It may...? No! He cannot lie to himself. He doesn't want to do this anymore. After all these years, still hurts and Merlin doesn't want to hurt anymore. He will stop waiting for Arthur.  
A new day, a new walk to Cardiff's streets. Why? Merlin cannot give an answer. He stopped waiting for Arthur, so why does he keep looking for him in every person he sees? No! He needs to stop! This needs to stop! Merlin is letting his head down, mumbling some cursing words for himself. Wise, but idiot! He was always been like this.  
Suddenly, something collides with him.  
" Hey! Watch where you're going!"  
A pair of blue eyes is meeting Merlin's and a smile wide as her face melts Merlin's heart when she says full of joy:  
" Sorry, sir! I didn't want to hit you. Are you alright? You are pretty old. Are your bones alright?"  
Merlin smiles gently.  
" My bones are just fine, little lady!"  
The little girl is waving to someone who is behind Merlin.  
" You heard him, dad? He called me 'little lady'. I told you I'm old enough to walk with roller skates. If I am old enough to be a little lady, I am old enough to learn how to skate. Right, sir?" she says looking at Merlin now.  
Merlin hasn't felt such a joy since....well, he can't clearly remember that moment.  
Someone's voice cuts Merlin's answer. A voice that is full of life. Of happiness. Of old, painfully beautiful memories.  
" I heard him, Morgaine, I heard him. Are you al...."  
But Merlin doesn't wait for him to finish. He suddenly turns around looking at the man who's now in front of him like he has seen the sun for the first time in his life.  
"... right, mister?"  
The man is looking at him with a confused expression, but Merlin can rebirth 1000 times and still recognize this golden-sun hair, those sapphire-blued and that voice...that strong, joyful voice. He cannot realize he says this word aloud, after such a long time, and feeling that warm feeling which filled his chest every time he said it 1500 years ago.  
" ARTHUR!"


	2. The return of the King

After all these years....after all this time...he is here! His Arthur...The sheeres were right! He returned! Arthur returned and Merlin feels he forgot how to breathe. That he forgot how to stand... how to speak...with teared-eyes, Merlin leads his hands by instinct towards Arthur, to touch him. To feel him. Feel his bones and flesh. The warmth of his body. To confirm he is really there.  
"Arthur, you're back!"  
But Arthur takes a step forward.  
"Are you alright, gentleman?"  
What does he saying? Maybe he is joking as he did years ago. Merlin knows Arthur liked to tease him.  
" Arthur, is me! Merlin! Don't worry, no one knows who I am here. I am safe. And you too. You..." but Merlin's voice cracks seeing Arthur is looking at him with confused eyes"...do not need to pretend you don't know who I am."  
And there comes Arthur's answer which clarifies all.  
" But... I don't know who you are."  
And Merlin feels like he witnessed Arthur's death again. Is it possible? That could be what the sherees were talking about when they said that Arthur will need his help? To make him remember?  
"You...really don't know who I am, don't you?"  
Arthur..or, who he thinks he is, looks at him with sad eyes.  
" I would like to make you happy and say that I do, but..."  
Merlin can barely answer" I understand"  
Two cops are coming near them.  
"Mr Lace, this man is causing you some troubles? Oh, NOT YOU AGAIN!"  
'Here we go!' thinks Merlin  
" I could say the same thing, you doughnuts-heads!"  
The short cop is looking at his doughnut. Mr Lace, Arthur, is hiding a smile.  
" You insulted a cop!"  
"Oh, I am so sorry! Where is that cop?" says Merlin looking confused around him making Mr. Lace smiles even more.  
" I AM, mister MerLin!"  
"Do not dare to call me like that, only one person called me like that and I will not allow anyone other than him this!"  
Hearing this, Mr.Lace felt something in his heart. Why does he feel like he wants to protect this man's feelings? He doesn't even know him...the little girl beside him is looking at him with pleading eyes. What is she trying to tell?  
" That's it! I am done with you walking always here without a purpose and disturbing people. You'll go home immediately if you do not want a night in jail."  
"Oh, but of course you'd put an old guy like me in jail. I am the only criminal in here, am I?"  
" We'll see how talkative you'll be after a night in prison."  
Seeing the man's hand on Merlin's arm started something in Mr Lace's heart. Now he understands what the little girl muttered to him 'Help him, dad!'. And you can bet he will because he takes the cop by his arm and releases Merlin's arm.  
" Get your hand off him."  
"But, Mr Lace..he..was disturbing you..."  
" He is an old friend! I haven't seen him for a long time and I didn't recognize him at first. Let him go! Any time by now! When you'll see him, you'll leave him alone. You do not want troubles with me, right?"  
"Of..of course not, sir! Excuse us!"  
But Mr Lace is still looking at them. Then, he looks at Merlin.  
" Oh, right...excuse us....Mr. Merlin."  
Merlin wants to give another sassy line, but Lace is looking at him like saying 'No'.  
"You're forgiven."  
Merlin wants to hope that Lace talked seriously when he called him 'an old friend' but when he looks him in the eyes he realizes he only lied to protect him. This warms his heart anyway. It's something that his Arthur would have done.  
" I am sorry for them. If they still bother you, feel free to call me. This is my business card. You have my name, my phone number, and the address to my company written there."  
Merlin reads the card. He doesn't realize he reads his name loud.' Tom Lace?'  
" Oh, I am sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Tom Lace. Nice to meet you."  
Merlin really doesn't know if he should shake the hand that is leaned to him, but if he learned something with Arthur was that you always, but always, need to be professional and letting your feelings behind when it's about serious things and now it was a serious thing.  
"Merlin. My name is Merlin."  
And saying this he puts his hand into Tom's, intending to shake it...but in the first second their hands are touching, a shiver runs through their body. Tom can bet he heard a thunder even if it is sunny. Their eyes formed a connection that Tom cannot denies is there. Merlin is looking at him with a love that he cannot understand. Why does he look so young and old? So wise and childish? So estrange and familiar at the same time? He withdraws his hand from Merlin's.  
" I am sorry.."  
"It's ok. I think I'll go home now. Bye, little lady. Hope your dad will allow you to roller-skate."  
" Thanks, Mr.Merlin." Morgaine is making him a sign to lean down. Merlin leans down. She kisses him on the cheek and Merlin never was as happy as he is now in the last 100 years.  
" Oh! I will treasure this memory my whole life. You don't know how happy you made me."  
" I think I do. I can see it in your eyes."  
Merlin mutters a spell silently to keep her always protected. He met this girl a few minutes ago, but he already loves her. How could he not? She is Arthur's daughter. He knows that, if Arthur and Gwen would have had kids, he would have loved them like they would have been his. But he cannot think of it now. He needs to go.  
"Wait! Your name is..." and Tom says his name like Merlin prayed to hear being called for 1500 years"MerLin...Like...the great sorcerer Merlin? The one with Arthur and the knights?"  
Merlin smiles. He turns back.  
" Precisely." with that, he leaves, leaving an even more confused Tom.  
'Why did he call me Arthur?'

Merlin arrives at his single-room hopeless and more lost than ever. He never thought that this would happen to him. He went to that park... well, he doesn't know exactly why he went there, to be honest. Something in his heart told him to do it. He did it and now he regrets it. How can he live his life from now on knowing that a man who looks exactly like Arthur, or even more, who can be Arthur's reincarnation, doesn't remember him? That's stupid! Stupid!!  
With all those feelings that fill his chest, Merlin really hopes he will fall asleep because he as a word with those three ladies.  
Merlin opened his eyes and looked around. He is here again. Great! Now, where are those three women?  
" Hello, Emrys!"  
" Yes, yes, yes! Hello to you, too! Did you know this would gonna happen? You knew it, right? Right?"  
" We did know, yes, Emrys."  
" And if you knew, ladies, why on Earth haven't you said this to me? I looked like a fool when I saw him. That man.."  
" That man is the king Arthur."  
" King my ass!!! He is the king of his company, that's for sure, but not my king. He is not Arthur and you know it!"  
" He is Arthur and you know it, Emrys, but you're afraid to admit it because he doesn't know who he is...who you are... "  
Merlin gulps. He doesn't want to hear this. They better not try to say shits like " oh, Emrys, we know how you feel" because they don't. Nobody knows. Merlin lost everything he loved. No one can feel what he's feeling and he certainly doesn't wish for anyone to do it.  
" We told you that you will have a big part to make the king remember who he is, Emrys. The journey has started. Now it's up to you if you want to continue or to give up."  
How dare they?  
" Continue, give up... what can I do? Doing hypnosis with him? Forcing him to say he is Arthur?"  
" Neither one nor the first."  
" It is so easy for you to speak, you haven't seen your friend acting like he never saw your face."  
" He didn't, Emrys. Now, he is Tom. Tom Lace. You will make him remember who he truly is. If you want, of course."  
" How do you know his name?"  
" How could we not? We've heard this name so many times that it is like our own name."  
" Tom Lace? As far as I know, these are TWO names."  
The three ladies smile.  
" It is only one name, Emrys, divided in two, but it is a name and you know it."  
Merlin thinks for a second...could it be...but...  
" Say it, Emrys."  
"... The letters from his name... if you mix them, you obtain... Camelot."  
" That is true. It is Camelot indeed."  
" So he is Arthur."  
" Now do you believe it? It is crucial for you to believe it, Emrys."  
" I do. I'll do my best to make him remember everything."  
" Go and bring our king back, Emrys."  
But Merlin doesn't leave until he asks the question he wanted to ask since the first time he saw them again in his dream.  
" Why do you care so much about him and why do you call him 'your king'? He was only my king, you wanted to kill him"  
The three women smile again.  
" We were wrong, Emrys. Many years after Arthur's death, a prophecy came. We saw the future and the past. We saw what could have been if we would have done things differently. He is our king, Emrys, the king of all, humans and magic, and it's up to you and only to you to make this happen. Go back to the land you call England now and bring back our king."

Merlin woke up, finding that he fell asleep holding the business card from Tom in his hand. It's the first time he notices the company name. ' The Red Dragon'. Pendragon's house's symbol. Merlin smiles. Maybe Arthur's mind forgot who he is, but his soul certainly not.  
It wasn't hard finding the company. It is the biggest building in town. It was, actually, pretty easy to arrive there, but the question is how will he get in there? This place is more guarded than Arthur's castle from Camelot. What he can do? He can do a spell...no, there are too many people outside and inside to cast a spell on everyone and not frighten Arthur... or Tom. Whatever he wants to be called. Being so thoughtful, Merlin hasn't noticed that one of the security men is next to him  
" Mister? Are you looking for someone?"  
Merlin talks with him like he is back in Camelot, talking to one of Arthur's royal relatives.  
" Mr Lace is in there?"  
" Who asks for him?"  
" I am his uncle. Great-uncle. From Northern Ireland. Just a short visit. I was wondering when he will finish his schedule to, you know, spend some time together. I will leave tomorrow."  
" Well, you aren't so lucky, mister. Mr Lace will go to a lunch-meeting in one hour, then he will be in his office until 8 pm. We will spend very little time with him."  
" Indeed I am.. at least this lunch-meeting would be at a nice place? He barely has time to eat."  
" Of course, don't worry! He will have it at the Italian restaurant which is 2 streets away from here. He works the most, indeed."  
" I am sure he does" says Merlin with a proud voice." Well, thank you for your information, young gentleman. See you around."  
" Have a good day, mister!"  
So that was it! He knows everything he needs to know. Now he can walk freely for an hour and wait.  
Walking without any purpose, like he usually does, Merlin finds himself near a school. He sees a familiar face there, out of the school's gate.  
'Morgaine' thinks Merlin and he automatically smiles seeing her.  
The little girl, on the other hand, doesn't seem to see him because she smiles to a woman. A brunette one. A woman who is..  
" Morgana?"  
Merlin runs to them. Why is Morgana here? Did she reincarnate as well?  
" Mor..." but seeing her close, Merlin realise that this woman's eyes are brown. His lips are also thinner. She is not Morgana. They just look alike a lot.  
" I am sorry, madame, I think I made a confusion."  
" Mister Merlin, hello! Are your bones ok?"  
" I am perfectly fine, young lady. Hello to you too!"  
" Mommy, he is Mr Merlin. Daddy and I saw him in the park today. Isn't he a sweet old man?"  
The woman is looking at him concerned at first, but then smiles.  
" I am Clara. Nice to meet you, Mr Merlin." after they shake hands, her attention is again to the little girl" you had a good time with daddy? Excited for the next week?"  
" Yes! I cannot wait to see daddy again Saturday."  
Merlin is confused.  
" Saturday?"  
" Tom and I are divorced. I have Morgaine's custody. She is with him only on weekends."  
" Oh!" Merlin heard of this before" I understand. Have a good day, ladies."  
" You too, Mr Merlin."

Knowing that Tom's lunch-meeting is approaching, Merlin goes closer to the Italian restaurant. He waves at Tom at the window. To his surprise, Tom stands up and comes.  
" I need to talk to you."  
" I kinda need to talk to you, too." but Merlin doesn't get to be happy because Arthur continues immediately "Clara called me. She said that an old guy was creeping around my daughter's school. Also, one of the security men said that a certain great uncle ,who happens to look just like you, MerLin, passed by my company. I told you to contact me if you have problems, but you seem fine. What's going on?"  
Merlin can understand Tom's concern. He would act exactly the same if someone strange would come close to him.  
" Look, Tom, I didn't mean to frighten you neither your ex-wife. I am not dangerous. I just want to talk to you. Please, listen to me."  
" About that Arthur thing?"  
Merlin smiles thinking he finally understands." Yes."  
Tom sighs. " Look, Merlin or whatever your name is.."Merlin is looking confused. " I know that, at some age, old people tend to... to have some problems. I understand. You think that you're that wizard.."  
" Sorcerer."  
" Anyway. And I am that king, Arthur, right?"  
" Yes, because we are." Merlin cannot believe he said this out loud.  
" No, we are not. Maybe you think you are, but I know for certain I am now. I know who I am, ok?"  
" Who are you?"  
Tom stops. This man asked a simple question. He knows who he is. Why did he block? Why he couldn't say form the very first second that he is... that he is..  
" I am Tom, ok? Tom Lace. This is who I have been all of my life. Please, stop following me."  
With this, Tom enters again in the restaurant like the leader he is. If he really thinks that Merlin will give up so easily on him, boy he is not that smart. Just like his Arthur!  
So, Tom maybe doesn't look as mad as he wants to look when he sees Merlin at his front door's company, waiting for him. The clouds are gathering. The wind is blowing. This night will be a storm for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with part 2 of episode 2. Tomorrow I'll post the ultimate part of this episode. I hope my grammar mistakes are not so many now. I really hope you'll enjoy it. ^_^ Thanks to everyone who reads this! It means a lot! Seriously.


	3. Back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I know I said I will put this into chapter 2, but I think making it a new episode would have been so much better. I hope it's a wise decision. I really hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

" Did you really wait... no, don't answer. Of course you did."  
" Why do you asking if you already know the answer, Arthur?"  
"I've already told you! I am not that guy!" Tom takes Merlin by arm and takes him away from the people around them. " And keep your voice down, would you? We wouldn't want for them to hear this and put you into an asylum, would we?"  
" Why wouldn't you?"  
" I beg your pardon?"  
Merlin smiles." I know why I wouldn't want to be put in an asylum, but why wouldn't you?"  
"I.."  
'Well, that's a good question this old guy asked!' is thinking Tom. He is right, though? Why does he care so much about him? It just doesn't make any kind of sense, he barely met this guy. Merlin's sassy voice awakens him from his thoughts.  
" Well?"  
" You're an old guy. It's our duty, as citizens, to take care of old guys."  
Merlin can feel how his heart is feeling with pride. That's the Arthur he knows and loves.  
" That's why... if you say so, Mr Lace..but you'll still hear me!"  
Tom is letting him go and walks away from him, but does he really? Think again, Tom! Because Merlin is right behind him.  
" Will you seriously follow me until my home?"  
" Hmmm, let me think.to follow or not to follow? To follow! Yes, I will follow you Arthur Pendragon or Tom Lace or any other name you prefer to be called because you'll listen to me!"  
" I will not!"  
Arriving at his house's front door, Tom enters the house and locks the door right into Merlin's face.  
" You can wait here, in this beautiful, romantic rain if you want, Merlin, but this door will remain closed!"  
" Well, then I suppose you won't be sad in the morning when you'll find me here with pneumonia because you forced me to stay outside all night, in the storm, right?"  
" Do not act like a fool, Merlin, you'll go to your house in less than 2 minutes."  
But he doesn't....'Oh, I will regret this!' thinks Merlin while folds his legs and goes to sleep right in front of Tom's door, in the storm, hoping that it is true what it is said: after the rain always comes a rainbow.

Tom prepares himself for another day of work. God, how he hates this work! He hates being the boss of a company. He always felt that his place is next to the people, working for them, with them, giving everything for them. But what does he do? He signs papers after papers all day long because that's what his father wanted for him and Tom always was a perfect son. He is now too, raising his sister like she is his own daughter. Tom's father committed adultery 10 years ago. His mother found out 2 years later and she filed for divorce. When the girl's biological mother died, Tom's father asked him to raise her. Tom thought of him that is irresponsible at the beginning, but he understood that, partially, was the just thing to do. Morgaine needed a family and only him and Clara could offer her that. They divorced too 6 years later, but Morgaine didn't seem affected, uncontrary. She loves them both and she is happy being with them. They may be divorced, but are raising her with all the love they are capable of and, if Tom knows something about his ex-wife, is that she loves this little girl from all of her heart and she is the greatest parent a child can have. There are some days in which Tom wants only to escape, to live his life the way he wants, to be with a person he truly wants..he tried that 2 years ago, that being the reason behind he and Clara's divorce, but it didn't work. He and Clara are still in good terms, but he feels something is missing in his life. Something he craved for his whole life, but he cannot understand why. And that old guy, Merlin .... Tom suddenly remembers that Merlin followed him until his front door and said he will stay there until Tom will open the door for him. He wasn't serious.... right?

To his horror, when Tom opened the front door, he found Merlin, wet at his skin, shivering and with a high fever.  
" Shit! Shit, shit, shit, Merlin! Shit" curses Tom while he takes Merlin into his arms and takes him inside." Why did you wait here? You old fool!"  
Immediately after taking Merlin inside, Tom gives a call at his company. He will not be there today because of a family emergency. " Please, Leon, take care of this company as long as will be needed, I have some work to do! Take care!"  
It takes a few hours, some hot teas, wet towels and massages from Tom for Merlin to be fine again. When he coughs, Tom exhales. He didn't realise he was so worried.  
" Where... you... I am into your house?"  
" Yes, you fool, you are."  
Merlin smiles." Good."  
" That was what you wanted, right? Staying in the rain to catch a cold and make me put you inside..such a dirty trick!'  
Merlin doesn't even bother to argue. " Well, it worked, right?"  
" What do you want? I told you, I'm not.."  
" I know, I know. I won't force you to listen. Seriously. If I bother you so much, I can go"  
Tom realises Merlin is talking serious when he tries to stand up. Something in Tom says ' stop him!' and he does.  
" No! Stay. "  
And he stays. In a few hours, Tom is telling him his life story. He didn't tell anyone about his relationship with his father, with his ex-wife( he hides, anyway, details about his infidelity and the fact that Morgaine is his sister), but he does with this stranger who followed him at home and stood outside all night, in the rain, for him. One of them must surely be crazy if not both!  
" And what about you, Merlin? What is your life story?"  
Tom can swear he sees all of this world's sorrows and happiness into Merlin's eyes hearing this question.  
" If I will tell you the story of my life, I am afraid you will make fun and tell me I am an old fool, crazy man."  
Tom wants to laugh and make a joke, but he can't. He can't make fun of Merlin right now. He is talking way too serious." I won't. Please, tell me."  
When Merlin turns and looks directly into his eyes, Arthur gulps. This skinny, old guy seems so intimidating. Why? What secret does he hide?  
" You must promise that you will accept with all your heart what am I going to tell you, Tom Lace."  
" I swear."  
" My name is Merlin. I was born 1500 years ago, in Ealdor, from Hunith, a simple woman, but the most amazing of them all, and Balinor, the one who was thought to be the last dragon-lord. I did magic before I could talk properly. My mother sent me in my early 20's at Gaius, in Camelot, your kingdom..well, Arthur's kingdom, then ruled by Uther. Uther hated magic...but Arthur had a pure heart. He tried to bring peace into the kingdom and he succeeded. I was Arthur's manservant, your manservant, if you are him, and followed him into every battle he had, with a real enemy or with himself. During a battle, Arthur died, but a prophecy said that he will return when the Albion will need him again. I do not know if the Albion needs Arthur, but magic in me told me Arthur is back and then I saw you. You look exactly like him. Also....the letters from your name mean something. Can you tell me what?"  
Tom feels something strange in his chest. He tries to lie" I..don't know.."  
"You're lying. You're smart. I know you are. Arthur was too. Well, most of the time, he was a complete idiot, but he was smart. A smart idiot."  
Tom smiles. His heart is filled with an unknown feeling when he pronounces the name " Camelot."  
" Precisely."  
" So, if you mix the letters from my names, you obtain Camelot.. so what? This can be a coincidence! I bet that if we mix the letters from your name, we'll obtain... Limren, which means..."  
Merlin is looking at him the way he used to look at Arthur when he said one of his... well, Arthur's things.  
" Well, it means nothing, but if we would..."  
Merlin stands up so quickly that Arthur is thinking that maybe he is indeed magical because there is now way someone so old can be so agile without having some sort of magic into him.  
" I was sure that you will say that, so I came prepared."  
Suddenly, Merlin takes a stick which looks like those sceptres from GOT or Harry Potter but a lot bigger and starts to mutter something in a language that he couldn't speak even if he'd be drunk.  
" Merlin, what are you doing?" Tom definitely thinks that he may be drunk right now, because a thing that looks like a portal is opening right into his living room, with a view of a castle...that looks so familiar..  
" What is this? What is this castle?"  
" You know what is this castle, stop it! Let your heart decide for you, Arthur, even for once."  
Merlin touches Tom's right hand after saying this.  
" I'm afraid."  
" I know. But you don't need to be. I am by your side, my friend, like I always was and I will always be, in all of the lives we will have."  
Tom smiles. From the bottom of his heart. He doesn't know this man, but he feels he does. He takes his hand and looks at the view in front of him. And damn it if it's not the most beautiful he has ever seen.  
Merlin smiles gently and proud next to him.  
" Look, let me show you what we have lived..."  
And they both look at the same time into the portal that was created without Merlin's consent while he tried to cast the vision-spell..  
" Merlin, what's..."  
" Wha.."  
.... being pulled inside it.

Merlin finds himself on the floor. But wait...this is not the floor form Tom's house. That was a fancy, modern one. This is only wood, this is...and the reality hits Merlin so hard that is good for him that he is already at the ground otherwise he would have fallen. The smell of this room.. how could he forget it? Those curtains...that door... he is back in Arthur's chambers from Camelot's castle. But the castle doesn't look like it did the previous nights, he looks like... like back then and Merlin tries to get up on two feet, with tears in his eyes, seeing that his hands are covered by young skin, that he is dressed like a servant and he is...  
Tom thinks he has hallucinations. This can't be real. Where the fuck is he? Well, he already knows the answer but how is this even possible? Maybe Merlin drugged him.. maybe he did some hypnosis on him, or maybe....but then he sees him. The back of a young man, with dark hair, a slim figure and surprisingly broad shoulders, right in front of him and Tom realises immediately who he can be.  
Merlin turns around and sees Tom who is looking back at him, with wide eyes and mouth opened.  
' He is so freaking handsome!'  
They are back! The spell he had cast somehow became a portal(Merlin immediately thought of the Sherees) an sent them back in time. They're in Camelot! He is home and, most important, Arthur is here too, alive! The Sherees were right: the journey has just begun...again!


	4. Dealing with the past

Tom is looking around disoriented. Everything seems so.. old. So old-fashioned, but classy in the same time.The young man who's standing in front of him as confused as he is catching his eye. If they are here because of magic and Merlin looks like a lost puppy, there must have been something else who brought them here. So that is what Merlin looked like when he was young. Or, like he is now. Ok, he will need some time to get used to this past which suddenly became present.  
Beautiful sapphire eyes are looking at him surprised. Tom feels the need to gulp. Young Merlin is gorgeous. And he is here, with him, in an old room which smells like wood and leather, with everything put in perfect order, with a big, comfy bed...  
A knock on the door makes Tom shaking his head and replacing the silly thoughts that had while looking at that bed.  
" Sir! Can I come in?"  
Tom understands that the voice behind the door belongs to someone dear to Merlin because his shoulders shudder after he hears it.  
" Gwen.." says Merlin, with his voice cracking of emotion. But then he turns quickly, looking at Tom. " She is your wife."  
'WHAT?' " Merlin, I am divorced and there is no way Clara could be here.."  
" No, no. Not her. Guinevere. The legendary queen Guinevere."  
Tom realizes what Merlin is talking about.  
" Ooooo, right! That queen. Because I am Arthur."  
Merlin is wondering if Tom can look even more confused while saying this.  
" Yes, try not to say this in front of her.. or anyone. They will send you to a doctor.."  
Merlin stops again and his eyes are almost full of tears now when he is saying another name which seems to have a big significance for him " Gaius... He must be alive! We need to contact him."  
But the knocking on the door is stopping Merlin from his ramble.  
" Sir! Can I come in?"  
"One question: my wife casually calls me 'sir'?"  
" Well, I don't know, you never shared with me the nicknames you and Gwen had for each other." says Merlin shrugging his shoulders.  
" My bad, then.."  
" Yes, Gwen, come in."  
The doors are opened and a chocolate-skinned girl is walking in the room. She is pretty. Beautiful. She has wavy hair, brown, naive eyes and an innocent and kind smile. She radiates kindness. Tom understands why Arthur married her. She seems perfect for a life-partner.  
Merlin, on the other hand, is looking extremely confused at her, especially after she bounds in front of Arthur calling him 'sir', smiling shyly. Tom thought that he will hug her after seeing his reaction at the sound of her voice, but immediately after he saw her, Merlin looked like something isn't right. 'Well, we came back from present in Camelot, what did you expect?' wanted Tom to say, but he refrained himself.  
" Hmm hello, Gwen."  
" When did you two return, Merlin? You were gone since morning and no one saw you back. We started to get worried." Gwen is looking again smiling shyly at Tom while saying this and Tom cannot do something more than smile awkwardly. This woman seems to like him. Or love him, She is his wife after all... no? But... her dress... it's so simple. That's how a queen of Camelot should be dressed? She looks dressed more like Merlin.  
" We... Gwen, can I trust you, right?"  
Tom can bet on his life that she doesn't lie when she says immediately " Of course."  
" We had a little accident on our trip."  
" Oh, Arthur."  
" He is fine, don't worry, but he got an injury at his head and he is acting weird since then. Could you send us to Gaius and keep this secret from... any other people who live here? "  
" Even from Morgana?"  
Tom doesn't know who this Morgana is, but he can see how tense became Merlin after hearing her name.  
" Is she here?" yes, he is totally tensed, because his voice sounds so different now, raspy and sure.  
" Of course, she is Uther's pupil, she lives here."  
Another shiver passes through Merlin's body hearing this awful name. " He is here too?"  
" Merlin, you had an accident, too? What happens? Did someone cast a spell on you two?"  
Tom is looking worried at Merlin like asking 'she knows about the magic too?' but Merlin is looking at him and his eyes are telling ' no', so he stops himself before asking out loud. Wait! How does Merlin know what he wants to say? He can read his mind too? So he knew what he thought when he... Tom really needs to know if Merlin can read his mind!  
" No, Gwen, it's... very complicated. I will tell you, I promise, but I cannot right now. Trust me!"  
" Ok. Come with me. Gaius is into his chamber."  
No matter how worried Merlin can be, Tom sees the happiness on his face while they are going to Gaius.  
It must be so tough for Merlin right now. He must feel so many mixed things. If they are really back in Camelot, THAT Camelot, that means that Merlin saw, once, these people die and now he is back with them, talking, joking and laughing. How this was for him in all these years? How is it now? Tom can only hope that one day he may be at least half as strong as Merlin is because he doesn't know how would he react if he would see all of the people he once loved die and then seeing them alive and well again.

And here they are, in front of Gaius's chamber's doors. Tom cannot see Merlin's face but he knows how the first one must feel because he can see his body being tense and shaking. This man, Gaius, surely meant something to him.  
Gwen is knocking at the doors. ' Come in' it is heard from inside. Merlin's hands wouldn't hold a glass right now because they are shaking so badly. It doesn't take 5 seconds after the doors are opened and Gaius cannot even finish his sentence when Merlin is running towards him, hugging him and crying like a baby.  
" M..Merlin..What is it, my boy? Does something hurt?"  
' My boy' so he may be Merlin's father? But Merlin called him 'Gaius' and said something about a man named Balinor, not Gaius. Whoever he is, he definitely loves Merlin. Tom sees parental love in his eyes. He is happy for Merlin, that after all these years he can finally be into a familiar's arms.  
" Yes, it hurts, Gaius! It hurts so badly!"  
Neither Tom nor Gaius and Gwen know what to do when Merlin burst into tears.  
" I think it will be better if I'll go. We see each other soon" says she looking at Tom and he smiles.  
" Cry, my boy. If that is what you feel to do, do it. We're here for you. Cry, son, cry."  
After a while, Merlin calms himself down and they all take a sit on chairs.  
" What happened, Merlin? What is it? You do not cry like that usually. Sir! Forgive me, I didn't greet you."  
Tom is confused. ' With whom is he talking?' and then he realizes that Gaius was addressing to him.  
" Oh, yeah, right. No problem, Gaius."  
Gaius is raising a brow. ' He looks at me like he is reading me.' " Oh, come on, Merlin, tell him."  
" Tell me...what, sir?"  
Merlin and Tom are looking at each other. Tom nods.  
" This may shock you, Gaius, but promise me you will listen to me until the end and that you'll at least try to understand."  
Gaius looks like he is thinking for a few seconds, but he immediately says " I promise."

10 minutes later...

" BUT THAT IS INSANE! Merlin!! Are you sure you haven't been to the tavern? Or that someone didn't put a spell on you and Arthur while you were on that expedition? This.. this can't be.. it's a way too powerful magic."  
" Well, he is the greatest sorcerer of them all," says Tom like it's the most normal thing for him to say it.  
" Merlin?"  
"Oh, so we're not there yet."  
" There when?"  
" You don't know yet that I'm the most powerful sorcerers that ever existed, right, Gaius?"  
Gaius looks even more confused then Tom looked when Merlin told him his story. " YOU? You barely know how to make a potion, son, what are you talking about?"  
Merlin sighs. " You need a proof then..."  
Merlin tries to do a dragon from the books that Gaius has, but all he succeeds is to mess them up. Gaius is raising a brow to him" You were saying..?"  
" Why... Merlin, you brought us here... no ordinary sorcerer can do that. How is it that you cannot control these fucking books?"  
" WHAT, SIR?"  
" Oh, you see? My language is so bad! You don't talk like that here, right? You see, I am from the future"  
" Actually, Tom, we're talking even worse, that means nothing."  
Tom sighs" God."  
" Merlin, stop calling him Tom! He is Prince Arthur!"  
" He may be Prince Arthur, but he doesn't know this yet."  
" This is insane. I am calling Uther."  
" No, Gaius, you can't."  
Tom is playing with the cellphone he had in the pocket the whole time and which travelled with him like he always does when he is nervous. " Uther? Who is Uther?"  
Merlin takes the phone from Tom's hands and is throwing it into Gaius. " Gaius, stop!"  
" Merlin, did you just throw at..?"  
And then Gaius turns around and sees it. That object. It looks so weird, like nothing he has ever seen.  
" What is this?"  
" It's called cell phone."  
" It belongs to Tom. You can call people from everywhere through it. It's from the future."  
When Gaius is raising his eyes to them, Tom thinks that he is about to ask more and believe them, but right now some decided steps and a powerful voice can be heard on the hallway. " Where is my son?"  
Uther... he is alive!  
" Tom, please, you cannot tell him about my magic."  
" Why..?"  
" Son! You're fine!"  
A man around his 50's with blue eyes and grey hair, but with a massive constitution comes with his opened arms to Tom, who doesn't know what to do. Merlin and Gaius tell him with their hands to hug him back and Tom does it. It feels right...but wrong at the same time.

" Hello, father."  
" He called me 'father', Gaius, you see? Why did that servant girl say he is not feeling? I will put her into dungeons."  
" Because she said I am sick?" ' What's wrong with this man?'  
" Arthur, she is a servant. She lied to me."  
" She didn't. I am not feeling perfect."  
" What happened, son? You!" now Uther is looking at Merlin " What happened to my son? Why weren't you looking at him? You have to be by his side 24/24 if my son needs you"  
This man is talking for a few minutes and Tom is already horrified. Dungeons, Merlin being 24/24 there for him like he is not a human being...he is a tyrant!  
" It was an accident, father!"  
" What accident?"  
" I do not remember so well.. I do not remember many things, in fact, like how it is being a prince."  
" WHAT? This is sorcery for sure! Someone put a spell on you to get revenge on me. Oh, I will find that person and beheaded immediately. "  
Tom is looking terrified at Merlin. He won't let him be beheaded.  
" No one put a spell on me, I am sure. I was travelling with Merlin, talking with him and I wasn't paying attention, I hit my head on a tree. Merin shouted, but I thought he is stupid...like he always is" ' This can be enough' thinks Tom.  
" Yes, you're right. He is an idiot. Well, I'll make sure you'll receive the best treatment and that you'll know very soon who you are, my son. You! Take care of my boy at any hour. Otherwise, you will be the one who'll lose his head."  
" Yes, your Majesty!"  
With that, Uther is leaving the room.  
" Now I understand why you needed to hide your magic, Merlin. He was like him?"  
" Who?"  
" Arthur."  
Merlin smiles like someone mentioned the name of love itself. " No. He was an idiot, but he was raised by Uther. Arthur never killed someone without a trial, without proofs. He once wanted to forgive a sorceress who tried to kill him because she was so young and one of his knights was in love with her, but she preferred to die than ask forgiveness. "  
" This is so hard for me to understand."  
Tom understand Gaius. Even a wise man like him couldn't have sene everything and for sure not many people travelled from the future to Camelot.  
" Try to be in my place. They say I am a prince, but I.. am.. am not. And now I need to be, for this stupid over here"  
Merlin looks confused. " Why for me?"  
" Well, if I act like me, not like Arthur, that guy, Uther, the father my father, will realize after all who am I and he will know it was sorcery and will blame you because only Merlin was with Arthur this morning, so.."  
Merlin smiles sadly " I hope that this game of yours you will realize who you truly are."  
" And this is?"  
" Prince Arthur, the future King."  
" I lived my whole life being Tom and I was not happy with my life, but I tried my best and now a stranger from the future-past comes to me and tells me I am Arthur, the legendary king. How can I pretend I am something I am not?"  
Merlin is looking at him with old eyes on a young face " I did that my whole life, I understand."

The day goes along full of surprises. First of all, Merlin realizes that the only knight from the Round Table here is Leon. Neither Lancelot nor Gwaine and Percival or Elyan are here. Of course not! It's too early for them. But they must appear soon...and Merlin cannot wait until he will see his old friends and hopes that, in this time, they will be next to him and Arthur too. All he wants is better fates for Lancelot and Gwaine. He will try his best!  
A few hours later, Arthur, I mean Tom, needed to take lunch with Uther. Merlin was next to him constantly telling him with his looks what to do or say. He spelt a spoon to make it fall off the ground and muttering to Tom what he needs to say while standing up. Uther looked confused once or twice but he put it on the accident.  
The most confused was certainly Gwen. She tried to talk with Tom, with a shy expression and all Tom did was smiling awkwardly and getting away from her as soon as he could.  
" You need to talk to her. She is your future wife."  
" You said well, 'future', MerLin! Now she is not so I'm not forced talking with her."  
" How she will be your wife if you're not talking to her, jackass?"  
"You talked like that with Arthur, too?"  
" Yes."  
" And you kept your head on your shoulders for so long?"  
Another few hours later, Leon came to Tom and told him that they can cancel the practice with the knights for today or until he will feel better. Tom agreed faster than Leon expected.  
" Arthur wouldn't have refused a practice even if his hand was broken."  
" What are you saying? I've never held a real sword in my hands. I will behead myself before my sword will touch theirs."

The night finally comes and Tom was never happier for this.  
" Finally! I am feeling so tired. Being a prince is exhausting, you need to take lunch with the king, talk about the kingdom, talk about peasants and their needs, fight with the knights, train again.. what the fuck?"  
" Well, wait until you'll be king."  
"Oh, I can't wait for it, MerLin. Maybe you'll bet your magic back soon and I can be back into my world.."  
Tom stops and looks at Merlin. ' He looks so sad'  
" You want to go?"  
Tom doesn't lie when he responds " I don't know."  
His answer put the smile back on Merlin's face.  
Tom is close to his bed now.  
" Ok. I am going to need to prepare for bed, Merlin,so.." but Tom's next words are blocked into his throat because Merlin is getting closet to him and says in a low voice.  
" Allow me."  
And he starts to undress him. Tom remains still for a few minutes. Merlin can realize he is tensed after he touches his shoulders. Tom shivers under his touch.  
" What is it?"  
" What are you doing?"  
" Hmmm..my job?"  
" YOUR JOB is to UNDRESS ME?"  
" Hmmmmm.. yesss...? Undress and dress you, take baths, give you food.. you know, toddler's things, because you're a big toddler, after all." Merlin is going for the laces on his shirt and when he puts his fingers on the hem of his shirt touching his skin, Tom can feel a wave of electricity right there. He keeps Merlin still by his wrists.  
" I'd prefer to do that myself, if you don't mind. I know how to undress myself. "  
Merlin looks a bit sad, but he smiles. He understands. " Ok. Call for me if you need anything. Good night."  
" Good night, Merlin."

It's dark. Really dark. The air is full of dust and the smell of something bitter...something like..blood? Tom can feel blood anywhere. Because he is surrounded by it. People on the ground, injured or even worse, are surrounding him. He cannot see his face, but he knows he is the one who holds this heavy sword into his right hand, looking at the young brunette who comes towards him looking so angry, like him took all he loved on this earth. Where is that boy's sword? He held it into his hand a few seconds away. Oh, right. It's into him. That boy's sword is cutting him into his chest. It's alright, though. It's only a dream. He cannot feel the pain.....but he does. Why does he feel the pain? It hurts! Badly. And the blood doesn't stop shedding. Is he dying? 

" MERLIN!"  
Tom wakes up in the middle of the night screaming. What was that dream? No matter what it was, he will not be alone this night.  
" Merlin! Merlin! Gaius, where is Merlin?"  
Right there, a door is opened and Merlin comes out of his room. Tom is running towards him as Merlin did earlier with Gaius.  
" Merlin! He cut me! His sword.. it was so painful! I felt it! Why did I feel it?" Tom can feel Merlin's tears on his skin. " Am I him? Am I Arthur? This is how I am going to die?"  
Merlin is cupping his face and force him to look into his eyes, who are full of tears. " I promise I will do everything, even my life, to stop this."  
Their foreheads are touching and Tom has a deja-vu feeling.  
" Would you sleep with me tonight?"  
" Of course! Anything you want. I am at your service."  
Tom smiles. 

Arriving into Arthur's room, Tom is sitting on the bed. He is surprised seeing Merlin taking a place on a chair, beside his bed.  
" What are you doing?"  
" Well, I am staying with you tonight, as you said it."  
" Merlin, I didn't ask you to sit on a chair, I asked you to SLEEP with me." Tom takes the bedsheets. " Here. Feel like home."  
Merlin's eyes widen. Tom doesn't understand his reaction.  
" Are you asking me to sleep with you in THE SAME BED?"  
" Well, you couldn't sleep on that woody chair while I am here on this comfy bed. I cannot sleep thinking that you are uncomfortable. Please."  
Merlin is getting closer to the other bedside, but he puts only a knee on the bed and stops when Tom says " Anyways, you have been onto this bed a lot more times than I did, so..don't act like it's the first time here, you don't need to pretend in front of me, Merlin"  
Merlin's eyes widen even more if that's possible, but his voice certainly doesn't sound as peaceful and joyful as before.  
" What are you trying to say?"  
" Well, you know, you and Arthur.. I know how things between the King and their servant were, usually...they are closer than other people. Come on, you don't need to be shy.  
But Merlin's voice is totally not shy when he is saying full of anger " I don't know what your sick mind is thinking, but between me and Arthur 'things' were never like you implied. Also, I am the one who practically grew up in this period and you, by the way, know shit about anything so take back your fucking words if you want for me and you to still be friends."  
Tom is really confused. He messed everything up. " I am really sorry, Merlin. You talk about him with so much love that.. I've thought.."  
" What? That I was warming up his bed either? That, after I undressed him, I jumped on him? Who knows, maybe I'd put a spell on a spoon on the table, like today, fall on my knees and suck..."  
" Merlin, that's enough" Tom is surprised of how bossy and royal sounded. Damn, if he would have talked like this in front of Uther, he wouldn't have looked at him like that so many times. " I am sorry, really. I know you love him. I thought.."  
" Things can be more than passionate, erotic love. I loved Arthur with every cell of my body and I still do, after 1500 years and I cannot wait for him to return and if you are him, then you just signed a life of me roasting the hell out of your ass as long as you'll live for what you have said."  
Tom is smiling. " I am genuinely sorry. Please, accept my apology."  
Merlin still looks mad on him, but Tom can see the smile that is forming when he says " You sounded like a prince now."  
With this, Merlin is placing himself onto the bed, next to Tom.  
" I would have apologised to you as prince?"  
" No, never."  
" So I acted like a prince, but not like Arthur."  
" Yes."  
" Well, at least I acted like a prince."  
" You certainly did."  
" You know you can come closer, right? If you turn around into your sleep, you'll fall on the floor."  
" I've slept on the floor so many times that you wouldn't know how to count so it's not a problem."  
" Yes, but you'd wake me up if you fall, so come closer and try not to be a pain in my ass.."  
Merlin laughs. A true laugh, from all his heart. Tom knows he will love this laugh all his life.  
" That is something like Arthur would say."  
They both burst into laugh.  
" Good night, MerLin."  
" Good night, A.... Tom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap! Episode 4, done! I hope you'll like it! ^_^


	5. A day in a prince's life

When Tom woke up, he got scared at first. Waking up in a place totally different than your room it may be scary, but he remembered where he was and what happened the previous day a few seconds after.  
' Oh, yes, I'm in Camelot.'  
He is, indeed in Camelot, the legendary one. Tom still cannot believe what's happening to him. I mean...how? He was a normal human being yesterday(literally) and now he needs to play the role of a prince because everyone thinks he is one. How he will do this? Well, at least he got Merlin by his side..  
Oh, right...! Merlin! That stupid sorcerer who is sleeping peacefully next to him. Spending the night with Merlin was different from what he had imagined. He never slept with a guy before. Well, at least Merlin doesn't snore. Uncontrary. Tom thinks Merlin fell asleep only after he did it because he felt safe, like someone was guarding him. Right now, Merlin is sleeping on his right side, with his head resting on his hands, with the face toward Tom. His eyelashes almost touch his incredible sharp bone cheeks. He looks so calm and peaceful. Tom thinks that maybe this is one of the nights that Merlin slept the best because he was back home now. Tom smiles. He doesn't want to wake him up. He is too beautiful sleeping...I mean, peaceful. Tom wanted to think "peaceful". Definitely not...extremely beautiful. So he is looking at Merlin...looking and smiling...  
" What are you looking at?"  
He was awake the whole time?  
" Well, you... you do have an eyelash on your cheek."  
Now Merlin opens his eyes.  
" Seriously? I don't feel it."  
" Let me. "  
Tom leans toward him and touches Merlin's cheek to take an eyelash that, as Merlin said, it's not there, but he had to explain his staring, right?  
" Where was it?"  
" Well, on your cheek."  
He is way too close to Merlin. Tom can practically feel his breath on his lips. This makes him look at Merlin's lips, which are so full and plump and...  
" What are you looking at?" Merlin's voice sounds a little bit insecure when he asks.  
" Nothing." Tom is afraid that maybe Merlin would insist with the questions, but he doesn't. He looks at Tom too and shifts uncomfortably.  
" I've never slept in this bed before... contrary to your expectations."  
Tom would feel bad if Merlin's voice wouldn't have sounded funny and joyful.  
" Sorry. "  
" It's fine." Merlin shifts and sits on his back now, with a hand under his head. Tom is looking at him like a kid looking at chocolate. " Now, when I'm thinking again at it, I'm taking it as a compliment. I mean, you thought that I was the king's lover. And let me tell you, Arthur was pretty loved by everyone in this kingdom. I think there's no human here who wouldn't want at least a look from him, but his bed.... and you seriously thought that me, the servant, had it..."  
" Well, you said Guinevere was his wife and this Guinevere is a servant like you, Merlin. Or isn't she?"  
Merlin looks thoughtful for a second, but then he smiles and says " Yes, but she is a woman. Being with a servant woman it was extremely hard, he never convinced Uther. He married Gwen after his father's death. Imagine wanting to officialise a relationship with a servant who's a guy..who would accept this type of relationship? Neither a king can do such a thing."  
" Yeah.... neither a king.."  
"Also, a minor detail: Arthur didn't like guys, so..."  
Tom doesn't think when he asks" But you?" and he regrets it immediately.  
" You seriously ask me to come out in front of you 2 days after I met you?"  
" Well, you say I'm King Arthur, so you know me from more time, so.."  
Merlin laughs " No, it's ok, I was joking with you. I think pretty much everyone here, in Camelot, knows that I like both women and men, but no one says this. You know, the laws and so on..."  
Merlin says he likes men too so easily, like it's the most normal thing to say. Tom envies him. Also, he is relieved that Merlin doesn't ask the same thing. Merlin gets out of bed  
" Well, it's a long day! You need to get yourself ready. I suppose you don't want help with your undressing and dressing, right? Or, even worse....the bath"  
Tom laughs. He would never have imagined that that crampy old, sassy man is so bubbly and funny.  
" I'm ok, MerLin."  
" Oh, I'd have never thought I'd miss being called by my name like this."  
" Hahahaha!"  
Getting out of Arthur's ( now Tom) room, Merlin is heading for him and Gaius's rooms, but he stops abruptly when a person he last saw 1500 years ago and who destroyed everything he loved appeared before him.  
Morgana.

The fact that he sees Morgana after so long makes Merlin's stomach tremble. He would like to say and do so much ... because of her, his Arthur d ...d ... but he can't. Morgana now smiles at them, and Gwen is next to her, as she was always at the beginning of their relationship, and Merlin realizes that she didn't do any of the things she was guilty of in their previous life. Whatever he feels, he must refrain. When he hears her voice, however, he bites his lips.  
"Merlin! When did you and Arthur return? Are you two alright? You were gone for so long."  
"Yes, milady. We're fine. Thank you for your care." So Gwen kept her promise and didn't tell him. As expected. Gwen is the same every moment of history will return. Morgana, but ... has anything changed for her?  
"Why so formal, Merlin? Uther isn't here, there's no need for mannerisms. When we're just 4, we can be ourselves. Okay..some of us .."  
Merlin realizes what Morgana is talking about and wonders if Morgause has already appeared in her life and started poisoning her mind and soul or if Morgana is still pure.  
"Yeah, milady. We can be ourselves when we're just the four of us ... all of us ..."  
Morgana seems affected by his words. Merlin sincerely hopes that if Morgause has not yet appeared in her life, Morgana will come to him for help and take care of the problem, as he should have done from the beginning. He should have helped Morgana, to guide her ... he was wrong and, this time, he will not make the same mistakes again. If life has given him another chance, he will make the most of it. 'Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer'. This is what Merlin will be based on now and he hopes that the friends who once became his enemies will not have the same destiny in this life.  
Meanwhile, Tom is still trying to get dressed. "This stuff is harder to put on you than it seems." Merlin's help would have been welcome now, but Tom had already turned him down, so he had to dress himself and hope to show how princely he could be. It's extremely hard!  
A knock on the door interrupts his rhythm and he stays with one hand in the air.  
"Sir, excuse me ... Arthur, what are you doing?"  
Leon, the knight from the other day, comes into his room smiling seeing how Tom is struggling to get his blouse on. "If you need help, why don't you ask Merlin?"  
"Merlin has some laundry to do."  
"Oh, right! This boy works so hard, Arthur. His Majesty couldn't give you a better servant."  
"Uther 'gave' him to me? Merlin is not an object."  
Leon is confused. ' What is he saying?' "Yeah, I didn't mean to offend Merlin and ... did you just say 'Uther' to your father?"  
"I had an argument with him."  
"I see. How are you feeling today? The boys are asking about you. Ready to train?"  
"I don't know, but I can try."  
"As you feel, Your Majesty."  
With that, Leon withdraws, and Tom can't help but wonder how no one addresses him in a protocol, stupid way. It's as if Arthur has a friendly relationship with his courtiers, not a submissive king. I don't know exactly who or what is with this Arthur, but right now Tom is proud of him.  
Another lunch with Uther and Tom thinks he will start casting spells so he can leave Camelot. The only topics he seems to know or want to talk about are: how powerful he is and how he conquered Camelot, how he punished every sorcerer and person who has any connection with magic and what he will do to punish them further. . Tom can't help but grin at the thought that magic has been with him in Camelot for years, and he didn't know it. Then he remembers Uther's threat to the person responsible for Arthur's memory loss and, knowing that Merlin is partially responsible, feels angry. To kill him? It will not allow this to happen.  
Speaking of wolves, Merlin shows up and serves Tom water. This is, however, just a pretext, because he whispers in their ear so that only he can hear.  
"Did you agree to train with the knights today?"  
'Damn, the news is circulating fast in Camelot'  
" Yes." Tom takes a sip of water from the glass and motions for Merlin to pour over, seeing that he has something more to send.  
"Are you crazy? You don't know how to fight. You're going to get beaten up. Arthur was invincible."  
"I'll do my best."  
"What are you doing there, Arthur? What is that servant saying?"  
"Nothing, Dad. I was telling Merlin to take my laundry to the bathroom. I thought I shouldn't say that out loud at the table."  
Uther looks worriedly at Tom, and Merlin seems to be ready to slap either him or himself over the forehead.  
"Okay, son. As you say."

After less than 10 minutes of training, Tom is on the ground for the third time. Leon knocked him down much easier than anyone expected, even Merlin. He sincerely hopes that no one will say anything, although he sees them whispering, wondering what happened to Arthur.  
Leon holds out a hand to Tom.  
"Are you okay, Arthur?"  
"Yeah ... maybe it's not time to train yet."  
"Yes, maybe. Stay calm, Your Majesty. Take as much time as you need. We'll be here to wait for you and defend you when needed. No?"  
All the knights answer 'Yes' in one voice, and Tom is moved by their loyalty. He decides that these people who believe in him and fight for him must become better.  
Uther looks up at Gaius.  
"My son is not well, Gaius. He was not shot down by any knight, no matter how badly he was wounded. I tell you, it was magic that hit him! Someone enchanted my son and I will find out who he is, no matter how and when that happens, one head will fall! "  
"But how can there be magic, Sire? Merlin was with him, and he has nothing..."  
Gaius regrets his words immediately after he tells them because something is sparkling in Uther's eyes. "You're right, Gaius, you're right."  
"Oh!"  
Gwen and Morgana also watch Tom's training with the knights from the window.  
"I don't understand, Gwen. What's wrong with Arthur? He fought Leon with a broken rib and defeated him. How could he lose so easily now?"  
"I don't know either, milady. Arthur doesn't look well at all. The blow to the head affected him worse than I thought."  
Morgana murmured to herself, "Was it a blow, though?"  
Merlin takes Tom off the field and goes with him to the armoury.  
"I told you you were going to be beaten, but why listen to me? Why listen to Merlin, who lived 1500 years and certainly doesn't know things better than you do!"  
"I'm sorry, Merlin. I just wanted to ... he wanted so much to be here ... and the others ..."  
Merlin puts Tom's armour on the table "You just managed to show them you're weak. A weak prince is the easiest victim, Tom. I hope everyone is loyal to you and doesn't spread the word that Prince Arthur was defeated in training because he doesn't feel well, because you will be the target of every attack, be it ordinary or magical, and I will not be able to protect you non-stop even if I want to, there are places and times when you have to be alone. Or, I'll move into your room, but it certainly wouldn't be weird if the servant moved into the prince's room. Uther would certainly be delighted. He'd offer me a bed, I'm sure ... out of Camelot!" "  
Tom smiles "Did you talk that much 1500 years ago?"  
"Well ... maybe less..or not .. who knows? Maybe you'll tell me one day!"  
Tom understands what Merlin means "Maybe, Merlin. I hope I do. For you."  
Merlin smiles sadly. "I hope you do it for yourself."

The doors slam shut and 4 guards head towards the two. Tom is frightened, thinking that they have realized that he is not Arthur, but the fear becomes even greater the second when two guards grab Merlin's arms.  
"Arrest him! He's a wizard!"  
Gaius follows Uther and tries to convince him, but it seems that nothing he says can make the king back down.  
"Dad, what's going on? Where are they taking Merlin? Why are they taking him?"  
"This boy will stay in prison until I prove that he is a sorcerer. Who knows what spell he cast on you that you are like this! Let Leon defeat you ... embarrassing!"  
Tom understands how wrong he was and that he should have listened to Merlin. He shouldnt have to train. He should have known that Uther was watching him. And he, like an idiot, gave him exactly what he wanted.  
"Dad, please! Merlin did nothing!"  
"This is what I'll find out, Arthur! Do not interfere! You've been like this since you two left together. He has absolutely nothing, but you're no longer able to do anything right. Either he's the sorcerer, or he works with one. In both cases, he betrayed us and he will die immediately I will find him guilty! "  
"Dad, please ..."  
Uther, on the other hand, is relentless, and Merlin is pulled by the guards toward the dungeon. Gaius mutters a 'forgive me, please' when he passes him.  
Morgana and Gwen are in the hallway, talking as this strange procession passes. The guards hold Merlin, Arthur begs an angry Uther to leave him, and Gaius walks away behind them.  
"What's going on? Where are you taking him? What does that mean?"  
"I have no reason to explain something to you, Morgana! The boy betrayed us. He will die soon. Stay out of this if you and your maid don't want to spend the next two nights in jail."  
"Your heart is getting darker every day, Uther!"  
"Morgana!"  
Once the dungeon door is locked, Tom clings to it with his hands.  
"Look at you!" Uther shouted, "You're hanging on to these bars for this ... this ... peasant boy."  
"Merlin is more than a peasant boy. He's my servant. You gave it to me, Dad."  
"Yes, and I'll take it from you too! If I knew what it was like, I would never put it around you."  
"He's a wonderful man and you're too blind to see that."  
Tom walks away, and Uther looks at Merlin angrily.  
"Tell me, boy! How long have you been practising magic?"  
"I never practised, Your Majesty."  
"You're lying! Tell me! What spell did you do, Arthur doesn't know about him anymore?"  
" I did nothing!"  
"Your Majesty, maybe ..."  
"Don't intervene, Gaius! I know you care about him, but I won't allow a traitor to be in my castle. Okay, don't talk if you want to ... I have the perfect cure to make you talk!"  
Uther walks away, and Gaius approaches the bars.  
"Please forgive me, Merlin. I was trying to convince him that it wasn't magic, that no one had cast a spell because you weren't touched by it, but I did the opposite ... I made him believe that you have magic .. "  
"It's nothing, Gaius! I've managed to hide my magic for 1500 years. Maybe I'll find a way to escape now."  
Gaius is shocked "1500 years ... have you lived 1500 years ... alone? Oh, my boy!"  
Merlin grabs Gaius by the hand and unleashes his tears.  
Tom tried unsuccessfully to convince Uther. His requests seem to have done more harm than good. Tom will immediately find out what kind of evil, because Uther is now approaching the dungeon and the cell where Merlin is with an interesting person.  
Merlin's cell door opens and a druid enters the room. Merlin can't believe his eyes. Uther brought a druid to use magic on him and make him confess that he has magic. "That's about banning the use of magic ... if it's for personal purposes, it's forgiven." It's not shocking, though. He knows what Uther got through magic. In a way, he expected that.  
Merlin looks into the druid's eyes.  
'Emrys .... you, here!'  
' You know me!'  
'We all know you, Emrys. And prophecy. Is the boy crying in the throne room, the handsome one torn from the sun, your prince, Emrys? The future king, Arthur? '  
Merlin is moved to hear Tom cry for him.  
"That's how I feel, but he doesn't remember that."  
' What a shame! And you, I guess, have to help him, right? Well, we can't let you die, in this case 'concludes the druid thought, smiling.  
"Why are you smiling? I didn't bring you to smile."  
"I read his thoughts. The boy is pure. He didn't betray anyone."  
"I don't believe you. You're a sorcerer, like him. I want to hear him speak through the spell of truth."  
"If you insist ..."  
Merlin almost smiles when the druid cast the spell  
" Tell, me, boy.. are you known for the people as Merlin?"  
" Yes."  
" Have you been with your prince, Arthur, this morning?"  
" Yes."  
" Have you cast a spell to make him forget who he is?"  
" No."  
" Have you committed treason and allied yourself with a sorcerer to cast a spell on the prince?  
" No."  
The Druid looks at Uther.  
"Do you want anything else?"  
"How do I know he didn't lie?"  
"If he had tried, he wouldn't have been able to say the words. The boy is telling the truth. He has nothing to do with the fact that the prince has forgotten who he is."  
" Thank God!"  
They all look back at Tom, who is smiling at the scene. He seems to have cried so far, and that angers Uther even more.  
Merlin looks at him from behind bars and smiles. He knows that Tom's attitude will hurt him even more, but he can't help to feel happy when he sees Tom's blatant affection. Arthur never showed it. There was no need, though. Merlin knew what he meant to him, but to see Tom so happy that he is fine fills Merlin's heart with warmth.  
"Can I leave now, Sire? Or will I have my head cut off because I practised magic?"  
This druid has guts. Merlin admires him sincerely. Uther muttered a "You can go, but don't you dare practice magic outside the walls of this castle."  
Uther leaves immediately after the druid leaves. Tom, Gaius and Merlin are left alone, and Tom clings to the bars again.  
"Merlin! You escaped!"  
Merlin smiles. "Yes, I thought this beautiful head wouldn't sit on these solid shoulders too soon."  
All 3 burst out laughing.  
"Still, why didn't he set you free?"  
"Probably because he's angry and wants revenge. It's something characteristic of Uther, son. You'll know him in time, if you want to stay here, of course."  
Tom looks at Merlin behind bars. "Yes, I think I'll stay a little longer"  
Merlin grabs his hands and laughs, and Tom starts laughing too. Everything went well, in the end. Tomorrow morning, Merlin will be free and will be constantly by Tom's side. He even thinks of letting him help him get dressed. They will dress him and they will have lunch and everything will be fine ....

The cell door opened by the guards wakes Merlin. He rubs his eyes sleepily and gets to his feet to go to Tom and help him with what he needs, but he is again taken by the arm by the guards. Something is wrong! This has not happened before.  
"What's going on, boys? Where are you taking me?"  
Tom slept relaxed and happy. He couldn't wait to come sooner in the morning to be with Merlin again.  
The sound of the door of his room slammed against the wall wakes him up.  
"Sire! Tom, please, you have to do something!"  
"Gaius ... what is it, what's wrong? Where's Merlin?"  
"Tom, he took Merlin!"  
Tom instinctively puts his hand on his belt, where Arthur normally holds his sword. "Who? Who took it? Where?"  
"Uther! He didn't lift the sentence. He still wants to kill him! Please, you have to do something!"  
Tom doesn't even change his clothes. He takes a jacket and runs with Gaius to the throne room, where Uther and Merlin are. Gwen and Morgana are already there, Morgana screaming angrily at Uther.  
"There will come a time when you would not stand yourself either!"  
"I told you to shut up !!!"  
"Dad, what's this? Why isn't Merlin free?"  
"Look at you! You're coming in our nightgowns in front of us for this boy ... That druid must have lied! He's a sorcerer like him! He's going to die!"  
' WHAT THE?!?' "But ... but he had a trial and was found not guilty."  
"Judgment ... trial... what tria, Arthur? I'm not suing sorcerers. Take him!"  
" No!"  
"Arthur, you're going to stop this right now!"  
Tom, on the other hand, runs after the soldiers and stands in front of them.  
"I won't let you take him!"  
"Arthur .."  
Morgana is looking at Gwen. They both hope that Arthur will save Merlin.  
"Sire, please get out of here!"  
"No, Merlin! You're ... my servant! I won't leave you!"  
"Please, you make the situation worse!"  
"I don't care! Put me in jail if he wants to! I won't let him do this to you! You have to stay here with me! It's destiny!"  
Merlin looked up at Tom. Is right. It's their destiny to stay together until the end of their lives, but ... how will he do that, since he will be beheaded in a few minutes?  
"Arthur, stop the nonsense! He bewitched you! He betrayed you! Take him!"  
"Merlin!" cried Gaius  
"I won't leave you!"  
"I order you to get him out of here and kill him!"  
Suddenly, a thunderous, royal voice echoes in the throne room. " And I, Arthur Pendragon, the legal heir of the throne, I order you, fools, to let him, otherwise I will be forced to fight with you. You know I can take down 5 of you, idiots, I trained you! Or am I wrong, father? "  
Uther comes to Tom with wet eyes. "Son, you're back! This sorcerer picked up ..."  
"What's enough is enough, Dad! Merlin didn't do anything! Did anyone hear him or see him do anything? I remember. I remember who I am. I just have some headaches. I hope they pass over time."  
Uther patted Tom lightly on the shoulder. "Okay, son, okay. Let him go. You're free to do your job, boy! But don't forget the warning you received today: if I hear you're magically walking, you're dead!"

Hours later, Tom comes to Gaius' room.  
"Merlin!"  
"Tom!"  
Tom hugs Merlin like he hasn't seen him in years.  
"I thought ... I didn't think it was going to work ... in fact, I don't even know how I thought that. It just came. Do you think I'm actually Arthur?"  
Gaius and Merlin looked at each other.  
"We'll find out in time, Sire. All I can say is that today you behaved exactly like a prince."  
"Yes, and now we have to keep you away from the sword and everything will be fine."  
Tom suddenly becomes stiff. "No, Merlin. I can't avoid endless fights. I'll have to fight at some point. I have to learn to train."  
"There's no one to train you, Tom. The knights would realize there's something wrong, and someone else ..."  
Gaius straightens his voice "Well ... I think you know well enough to fight for an amateur to teach him. After all, he has to start small. "  
"Can you, Merlin? I didn't know you were good at sword fighting."  
"Well, I'm not really the best, but unlike you...."  
"When do we start? Tomorrow morning?"  
Gaius intervenes again "I would advise you to train with Merlin in the evening, Sire. During the day there are too many people around. In the evening there are dangers, it's true, but you have the best sorcerer by your side. He will defend you."  
" Let's train now!"  
" Now?"  
" Now!"  
Merlin and Tom go into the woods. Merlin takes off his scarf and jacket, rolling up the sleeves of his blouse. Tom is looking at him with intense eyes. Merlin smiles sassily and makes the same gesture he did 1500 years ago.  
"So ... ready, my lord?"  
"Hahahaha! Did that ever work with Arthur?"  
"Well, I made him run after me through the whole Camelot a few days after we met. He wanted to take my head with a mace. You, Pendragons, have a problem with people's heads!"  
"Well, maybe we don't like the ugly ones."  
Merlin grins "Wow, this is war! Are you ready to face me?"  
Tom takes the fighting position smiling "You, Merlin? Always!"  
And in the middle of the night, in the forest of Camelot, two swords are heard colliding with each other and two boys laughing as if they had learned for the first time how to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5-> delivered ^_^ I hope you'll like it! Thank you for reading my work! ( Also, I hope my grammar has improved)


	6. An enemy from the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6-done! Hope you'll like it! ^_^

It was soon after the sun has just raised when Merlin was already wandering on the streets of Camelot. Gaius and his jobs!  
' Don't forget: I need these for today, Merlin, so you better bring them! I've written you a list just in case. Here are the herbs that you need to pick from the forest and the spices that you have to buy from the market. Do not let yourself fooled by the bargainers again, they always make you pay more!'  
Well, it isn't the peasants' s fault, but his. He always gives to the people he knows they have many kids or are living in poor condition more money then it should. Merlin knows how it is to be poor or how to sleep without eating. He had done this both in Ealdor and present. If he can help, he will!  
Now, he wishes that someone would help him because he is in the market for 2 hours and at this point would prefer to be in Arthur's room and wipe the floor. Wait! That's it! The last spice on the list: ginger. Merlin saw it and he couldn't be happier. He hurries to the lady that sells it.  
" I would like 3 of these, please!"  
" Immediately!"  
Merlin is so happy! He finished buying all the spices on the list, he just needs to pick the herbs from the woods, but this will end quickly because he knows them all. He pays for the spice and ..... What was this? Merlin turns around. He felt something a few seconds ago. Like someone would have been hidden and stalk him. Who could it be? What worries Merlin the most is that it felt like magic. Bad magic. Something powerful, yet evil. Maybe he is just tired.... He will pick herbs and talk to Gaius about it.  
" Alright! I have just one more and it is....." Merlin points around 50 meters in front, near a big tree."... there! Ok, let's do this and turn back to..."  
But he feels it again! He is being stalked by the same person from the market. He recognises the energy. But who is it?  
" Hello? Come on, show yourself! I will not harm you..." but he adds it for himself " I think.."  
Merlin knows a thing for sure: this is black magic the person is using and he will not allow for someone with this kind of magic in Camelot near Arthur.  
Merlin goes closer to the tree. Something moved in his left. He turns around quickly, but then the sensation disappears, like it magically fades away. It was definitely something following him and now he has lost that something or someone.... and he prays for that thing not be in Camelot.  
Merlin takes the herb quickly and almost runs his way back to the castle, to Gaius.

Back in Gaius's room, Merlin didn't lose a single moment before starting to tell him what happened.  
" So what exactly did you feel, Merlin? How was this presence like?"  
Merlin shivers remembering the moment.  
" I don't know how to explain it, Gaius. It was something... I don't know... like a shadow. A black shadow which was ready to swallow the whole kingdom... it was definitely black magic. I could feel it!"  
" Are you really sure it was black magic, son? I mean, I understand your fears, but.."  
" No, Gaius. I am sorry, but you don't. You haven't lived what I had. Blood, fights, deaths...so many deaths... I can feel it. It was black magic and it is near Camelot."  
" But what or who could it be?"  
Merlin is thinking for a few moments and realisation struck him like a lightning strike.  
" Morgana."

Morgana is with Gwen in her rooms, preparing for breakfast, when Merlin is knocking at her doors.  
" Merlin! What are you doing here?"  
" Gwen, is lady Morgana here?"  
" Yes, she hasn't left her room since last night. Why? Is something wrong?"  
" Merlin! Is something I can do for you? That stupid prince you're serving is causing you troubles again?"  
She is nice. Merlin knows this. He can see it in her eyes. He doesn't know in which moment of the past he and Tom arrived, but he can see that Morgana is not evil yet.  
" Nothing, milady. I just wanted to see how are you feeling this morning. How you slept, for example..?"  
Morgana is gulping. Merlin can feel her tension. She didn't sleep well. She seems so tired....  
" Better than other days, Merlin, thank you."  
' She's lying'  
" It's so nice of you to worry. I really appreciate it."  
Merlin bows. " It's my pleasure, milady."  
But if Morgana is not evil yet, if wasn't she at the market and in the woods today, then who...? And then, looking at her naked wrist, Merlin knows. There could be one other person who could wander in Camelot using black magic like she isn't worried at all doing this, uncontrary, wanting to challenge Uther and making him pay for what he did. For how he destroyed her life. The person who corrupted Morgana's tormented soul and made her into that evil person she became in their previous life and, as it appears, she is here.  
Morgause.  
But, this time, Merlin is ready. He will not let her get close to Morgana no matter what. If Morgana needs help understanding her powers and her nature, then only a person will help her and guide her, like he should have done it before: him. He will help Morgana, become her mentor and stop the disaster that happened in the past.

" MerLin! MERLIN!"  
" I'm here, God, you are screaming exactly like Arthur! Are you sure your memory has not come back yet? You start to act like him!"  
" I'm sorry to disappoint, but no...not yet. I have troubles with this blouse. How do you even lace these?"  
Merlin bursts into laugh seeing Tom. He just took his new blouse...with the back in the front.  
" Well, I'm sure no one could tie his own laces if they would wear the blouse with the back in the front, your MaJesty!"  
" Have you always called Arthur ' majesty' in this ironical tone and managing to be alive? Are you really sure you two weren't lovers? Merlin! What if you have lost your memory too? Hahaha"  
" BAHAHAHA, so funny... no, don't try to be funny one more time! Also... what's this?"  
Tom is making a step back when Merlin touches his chin with the back of his hand.  
" This means what, exactly?"  
" This stumble... you cannot go in public like that. You are the crown prince! The crown prince cannot look like a peasant!"  
Tom is looking intensely at Merlin.  
" You are clean-shaved."  
" Well, I am not an ordinary peasant, am I? I am the king's manservant...sorry, the prince, you're not the king yet. Here, let's make you nice and soft!"  
Suddenly, a razor, cream and hot water appeared in Merlin's hands. Tom smiles.  
" Merlin, why did Arthur never give you a bigger role in this kingdom?"  
Merlin puts a little bit of water into his hands and spread it on Tom's face " What do you mean?"  
" Well, I mean, he had the whole power, right? He could have made you a counsellor or.. whatever, lord, duke, I don't know, something big! Even a knight! No, you cannot hold a glass properly, how would you manage with a sword?"  
" I think I'm managing a sword just fine. Also, maybe you will tell me one day why Arthur didn't make me a duke or lord or... whatever."  
At this point, Merlin applies the cream on Tom's jaw, cheeks, chin and neck, looking straight into his eyes and Tom feels the need to gulp.  
' Stop it! Do not mess things up! Control yourself!'  
Merlin takes the razor, blows a little bit on it and then put it on Tom's face, starting to shave.  
" Why did you blow on it?"  
" For luck. I am such a clumsy fool, maybe I'd cut you and put a scar on that pretty face. You wouldn't want that, no?"  
For sure Merlin said it as a joke, but something in Tom doesn't let him without asking " Do you think I am pretty?"  
Merlin is looking at him with an expression like ' Are you serious/stupid?' before answering " Doesn't the whole Camelot?"  
Tom really thinks is a bad idea continuing, but he does it anyway " But do you...?"  
" Well, I DO LIVE IN CAMELOT, SO.... " Merlin looks into Tom's eyes and sees something that makes his heart shudder. He can be honest for once. " Yes, I think you're very pretty."  
Tom smiles relieved " Thank you, Merlin."  
" You're welcome, Sire! And now, let's shave you and make you even more pretty, shall we?"  
Maybe Tom realises only now how close Merlin is to him now. He can feel his hot breath on his cheeks, on his lips, on his neck when Merlin bounds a little to shave him there too...The air in the room is suddenly hot. Tom feels hot. Merlin's holding him gently by the back of his neck with his left hand to gain a little bit more support, while he is using his right hand for the shaving process. He moves his fingers through Tom's hair while doing it and Tom really thinks that Merlin doesn't know what effect he has on him or that he does not consider himself attractive enough to have Tom's attention. He looks exactly like Arthur, he feels like him sometimes, and Merlin said that it was some sort of an honour for him that Tom thought he and Arthur had something. Why would he think this way? Does this man ever look into a mirror? Does he see his bright eyes, his sharp cheekbones, his puffy, red lips? Or those shoulders and back? Tom feels his hands are sweating. He starts to feel so hot that his pants start to feel tight on him. OH, NO!  
Tom takes Merlin gently by his wrists" I can manage myself from now on, I think."  
Merlin smiles " Have you ever used an instrument like this before? I didn't think so! If you don't know how to manoeuvre it properly, you can make yourself a pretty bad damage, so I think I will continue if you don't mind."  
Tom tries to stay as royal as possible when he says" Ok" but his eyes have flames while looking at Merlin. Merlin really seems to take his time. His movements slow down and he raises his eyes from time to time to Tom. 'Maybe he feels something too?'  
" Sire, apologise to disturb, but..."  
Merlin and Tom are shaking hearing Gaius's voice. Why? They didn't do anything wrong. Judging by the way Gaius is looking at them, they are not completely sure of it.  
" I just wanted to tell you that your father is asking for you. It's.... important."  
" I'll be right there in a minute." Tom cleans his face with a towel and leaves the room without looking back"Thank you, Merlin!"  
" You're... welcome!"  
Merlin wants to leave too, but..  
" Merlin! Tell me... How was Tom's relationship with his wife?"  
Merlin is looking quilty at Gaius.  
" They are divorced. This means they are not together anymore."  
" Oh! Do you know the reason behind it?"  
" No. He didn't tell me. I didn't ask. That's all!"  
Merlin leaves the room letting a worried Gaius inside.

" Father! Have you called for me?"  
" Yes, son! Take a seat! Arthur, I have a huge problem. Since what happened to you the last months, I cannot allow the foot of sorcerer into my kingdom. I know the druids's location. I want you to go there with the knights and that servant of yours, to see if he is truly on our side, and kill them!"  
Tom thinks that he may still be in one of his nightmares. What is this man saying?  
" But, father.. druids are peaceful people."  
Merlin already told him some information about magic and Camelot. He knows about druids. They are nice people. People with magic, yes, but nice ones. Why should they be killed? And how could he kill them? This man, Uther, is insane.  
" I do not care, son. They have magic. Magic is evil. I want them dead and you will be the one who'll lead this expedition. That stupid boy of yours, that manservant, will join you. If you don't do this, Arthur, if you cannot fight against magic, son, it means that you are under a spell and that boy.."  
" I will go! When do you want me to go?"  
" Today!"

After lunch and Arthur's leaving, Morgana makes her way to the woods. She felt a presence there since last night. Something or someone is calling her and she will find out who. She barely got rid of Gwen saying she just wants to feel free for a few moments. She didn't lie, to be sure. Morgana feels like she is in a cage sometimes. Like a beautiful peacock held in captivity and only shown at special occasions by its owner, to show off in front of rich and powerful people. Otherwise, a prisoner. Just like her.  
A person is standing close to her. The head is covered with a hood.  
" Who are you? Are you the one whose presence I felt last night? Why do you try to reach me?"  
The person is taking the hood off, letting a blonde, wavy hair in the sun.  
" Hello, Morgana. Long time no see!"

Morgana doesn't understand what this woman is saying. Again? He hasn't seen her before.  
"Who are you? Do we know each other"? Morgana approaches the blond-haired woman. "You look ... familiar to me."  
"I'm glad you feel that! I was hoping your heart would recognize me. We're ... close."  
Morgana's heart trembles at the woman's words. She doesn't know who she is, but her heart says she's very close. To listen to her?

"Merlin, I told you. It's a ... regular expedition."  
Merlin looked at Tom intently. He doesn't know how to lie. He approaches his horse, realizing that he cannot tell him the purpose of their journey with the others.  
"What is it? What did he ask you to do?"  
"This man is crazy, Merlin!" Tom whispers. "This is a druid hunt. He wants me to hunt people, Merlin. How do I do that?"  
Merlin lowers his head. His Arthur did this, blinded by the love for his father. The desire to make Uther proud made Arthur make mistakes that he later regretted enormously.  
"And what are you going to do? You have a plan, I suppose."  
Tom gets closer to Merlin. "I took his plans from the table after he left the Throne Room. Only I know where the Druids are. Now, all we have to do is get rid of them and then we can handle it."  
"And how do we get rid of them?"  
Someone straightens his voice. "Is everything all right, Sir?"  
Leon. Merlin had to figure it out. Leon is the second-best knight in Camelot (after Arthur, of course). He is loyal, strong and, above all, intelligent. It's the kind that can expose your every plan just by looking at you. It will be hard to fool him.  
"Oh yes. Everything is perfect, Leon. Thanks! It's just that my dear and useless servant, MerLin, started telling me that he saw something in the woods, that he heard bla bla... I told him not to try to make the hunter, it doesn't work, but you can't get along with him."  
Leon laughs. It is common for them to hear such conversations. Merlin decides it's time to show what he can do.  
"But, Sire, I'm telling you! I saw something behind that tree."  
"Merlin, please! You're as stupid as ... like ... the way you tied my blouse laces. Do you ever do anything right?"  
"Well...."  
Tom blinks slightly at Merlin. Merlin licks his lips. He understands. Suddenly, a scream is heard near the tree Tom was talking about.  
"Your Majesty, what was that?"  
"I don't know ... maybe a wild animal ... Let's see!"  
Tom makes another sign to Merlin.  
Good plan!  
And, 100 m to the left, the same scream is heard. A few seconds away, 100 m to the right, the same thing.  
"What was that? Are there more?"  
"I think it's best to break up! I'm going with Merlin. 5 go left, the other 4 turn right. See you at this place in two hours."  
"Sire, is it wise to break up? You were hurt and ...."  
"Are you implying that I'm not capable of fighting well enough to defend myself and Merlin, Leon?"  
Leon swallows. "No, Sire."  
"Good. Then do as I tell you. Let's go, Merlin!"  
The group splits, each following the direction of the sound. In less than 20 minutes, they are miles apart.  
"I think you were a little bit too harsh with him."  
"Yes, I know, but I can't take anyone else with me. I'll apologize later. By the way, what's with those sounds?"  
"Ah, it's just a nightingale."  
"What the....?"  
"Yes, I enchanted the nightingales in the forest. They make those sounds when they are enchanted."  
"I don't know whether to brag or wonder how crazy you can be, Merlin."  
"Well, you can do both! You can start with praise ... and end with it."  
"You'd wish!"  
"You can bet!"

Morgana looks at this unusual woman. Her hair is blond and falls in waves on her shoulders covered by a blue cape. Her eyes are dark brown, hiding a world of mysteries inside them, and her thin lips seem ready to sting anyone who touches them. She's a beautiful woman, but she looks cold, tough ... evil ...  
"I don't understand what do you want from me. Why did you call me here? Who are you?"  
"Patience, Morgana. I don't know if you're ready to listen to everything, but all I can tell you now is that I understand you. I know what you're going through. I'm like you. In fact, the two of us are closer than you think."  
"Us? I do not know you..."  
The woman approaches her, and Morgana stands still, though she knows inwardly that she should move away.  
"Let me show you that I only want the best for you. Wear this bracelet tonight. If your sleep calms down, see you here tomorrow night at the same time, and I'll tell you everything you need to know."  
The woman walks away.  
"How do you know about my sleep problems?"  
"I'll tell you everything tomorrow night if you decide to come. I'll wait for you."  
Morgana touches her bracelet, looking for the woman.

"Okay, I chased the knights. What's the plan?"  
"We'll go to the Druids and convince them to move the camp."  
"What the...?" Merlin doesn't think he's heard any more ridiculous plans. "This was the big plan? Are you serious, Tom?"  
Tom stops the horse. "I have nothing else to do, Merlin. Dad wants to kill those people. Children, grandparents, it doesn't matter ... he wants them dead and he asked me to take you with me to make sure you're not a sorcerer and that you can see them killed."  
Merlin can't believe his ears. Uther went too far this time.  
"I can not do this! I know, that sounds ridiculous, your Arthur wouldn't have done that. He would probably have fought a dozen men and ..."  
Merlin puts his hand over Tom's  
"Arthur also made a lot of mistakes. He wasn't exactly the perfect man you think he was. It was perfect in my eyes, but not in all the situations. He, too, was unjust, like Uther, but he learned in time. My biggest regret is that I didn't tell him about magic earlier. Maybe things would have been different. Maybe I would have saved some lives. Maybe.."  
"Maybe you should stop blaming yourself for the mistakes of others, Merlin. It's not your fault. That was the situation. Now, all I can do is try to persuade the Druids to change their camp until we solve the problem with Uther. That's all we can do!"  
Merlin smiles. Tom is very innocent, too innocent for the time being, but Merlin is confident that if these Druids are like the ones he met in Camelot, there is a good chance they will listen. Maybe now things will really be right for those who use magic.

Merlin and Arthur wander in the woods for at least one hour until Merlin says he sees something. The druid's camp is near and Tom can feel his heart in his throat. He has never been so nervous! That was such a bad idea! What will he do? He will stand in front of those people and ask them to leave because a crazy guy who hates magic and happens to be his father wants to kill them? Was he that naive to imagine that this will work?  
He can't take a step back now because the druid's leader is right ahead, a few meters in front of them, and their camp can be clearly seen now. Tom gulps. This was a really bad idea! Merlin, instead, puts immediately his hand on his shoulder. Tom doesn't understand how can Merlin feel what he is feeling because every time he is nervous or upset or worried, Merlin is there, caressing him, putting a hand on his shoulder right now, patting his back...Maybe between them is a connection deeper than he knows. He hopes he will be able to understand it one day.  
" It's a pleasure of having here the crown prince of Camelot and, of course, our prince, Emrys! It's an honour to meet you. Your name is a legend !"  
Tom is feeling so proud right now! This man is talking about Merlin! He is praising him. Tom is looking at Merlin, hoping he will find pride on his face, but, instead, he only finds embarrassment. Merlin is so modest it hurts.  
" The pleasure is all ours! Emrys..." Tom is looking at Merlin smiling while Merlin is smiling too " ... and I are honoured to meet you, Sir!"  
" You are reaching my expectations, Arthur. You will be the greatest king of them all indeed!"  
" Actually, we are here to talk about a king... the actual king... Uther Pendragon, my father!"  
" As I expected!"

Back at the castle, Morgana is locking herself up in her chambers. She asked Gwen to leave saying she doesn't feel good and wants to stay alone for some moments. Who was that woman and why did she speak so familiar to her? She seemed familiar... like a sweet, foggy memory. Morgana is too tired to think of it now so she puts her head on the fluffy pillow, closes her eyes and falls into the best sleep she had in the few months.

" Hmm..so you are here to save us or to kill us?"  
Tom didn't expect this. He assumed that maybe the druids will be furious and attack them. Or that they will be scared and run away. Instead, their leader, like the rest of them, stands proud and calm in front of him, waiting for an answer.  
" I... I'd like for you to leave this place...to be safe."  
The druid's leader smiles.  
" And where exactly do you think a person with magic will be safe, young prince? I see, you're looking at Emrys, but do you really know who he is, Arthur? Do you really know who you are? Because I don't feel like you do. You are confused now. You do not know your place on this land. If Uther's son will be here, in front of me, knowing that his servant has magic, would he tell us to leave and be happy with the thought of Emrys's magic?"  
How? The druid knows that Tom is Tom, not Arthur. How?  
" You seem even more confused now. I understand. You will find your place on this land sooner or later, young prince, and we will wait for you to become the king that you should be for us to live a peaceful life and stop being hunted like animals everywhere we go., Camelot can be the only place where we, people with magic, can live in peace and this is only up to you, Arthur, and your other half of here, Emrys. We both together will create the land of peace and happiness for everyone. Just don't run away from your destiny. It will catch you someday and you'll need to let yourself be caught in order to fulfil your true destiny and establish peace in your kingdom. Meanwhile, go to your castle right now, because Uther is ready to take another life too."  
An hour later, Merlin and Tom are meeting with the knights at the established place. Leon is a little bit worried, but seeing that both of them are fine he stops asking questions.  
What is happening in the castle?

Morgana is waking up like she never did in the past few months. It may be the bracelet? Maybe that woman wants only her good? People running in the hall make Morgana get out of her bed. Something is happening.  
" Gwen! What's going on?"  
" Milady, Ut...the king caught a sorcerer on Camelot's land. He wants to kill him."  
" This man is crazy! Let's go!"  
" Uther! What are all these? You want to kill a man... why? What did he do?"  
" First of all, insolent girl, you do not talk to me like that! Second of all, that mand has magic. That isn't enough of a crime for you?"  
" How did he use that magic? I sit black magic? Did he kill someone? Did he harm someone? What did he do?"  
" HE HAS MAGIC AND THAT'S ENOUGH!"  
" You will be killed by your hatred someday, Uther... This man has a family and kids. I saw his wife and two little kids outside. You let a family without the father, the husband..."  
" If you care so much about those people, then pray for them and be glad that they do not practise this horrible thing. They are clean, but he is not. He will die."

The man sentenced to death is walking proudly to his end. His eyes fall onto his family. Smiles bitterly. ' Everything will be alright' wants to say, but he can't, so he continue his walk.  
It is too late when Tom and Merlin arrive.  
Tom wants to yell, but Merlin is putting a hand onto his back. 'Don't. You'll make him doubt' so he tries his best to stop himself.  
Uther is looking at them from above, while Morgana is crying furiously in her room, with Gwen by her side. This man... He is a monster! He kills everyone for magic. He will do it with her too...She cannot stay here any longer! She needs to escape!  
Once Uther's gone, Tom gets closer to the man's family. The little boy is hiding behind his mother's skirt while the girl is looking at him with furious eyes, like he is guilty for his father's mistake. And Tom really feels he is. He should have stopped him. He should have fought! He should have...  
" My name is Arthur. What's yours?"  
The kid is looking Tom into his eyes like trying to read his soul. After a few second, he answers.  
" Gallaghad."  
Tom leans his hand " Well, Gallaghad, it's nice to meet you" but Gallaghad does not take his hand.  
" Don't be rude." tell his mother.  
Tom stands up. " No, it's fine. I... I... promise to keep an eye on you. You'll have everything you need."  
" I need the father of my kids back. Can you give that to me?"  
If the words would have been a knife, Tom's heart would be shattered right now.  
" I...."  
" I am sorry. I know is not your fault. You're only the prince. Only the king has this power."  
" I promise that if I will ever be the king, I will stop this. I will put an and to the magic ban. I swear!"  
" I hope you're right. It is too late for my husband but is not for others. Maybe you are the one you hoped for so long."

Merlin knows Morgana watched what happened the second he sees her.  
" That man is a monster. Why did he kill him, Merlin? What did he do?"  
" I know you're scared, Morgana, but.."  
" What?"  
" I can help you. I know someone who can."  
" Wh...what are you talking about, Merlin?"  
" I can take you to someone who can teach you how to deal with your sleep problems...and the cause of it. This... That man shouldn't scare you. One day, you'll be able to live your life freely, Morgana, I swear!"  
" I.. I don't know what are you trying to say, Merlin. Goodnight."  
" Please, just promise me that, if you'll ever need help or someone with whom you want to talk to, to confess something, to share some feeling, come to me, not to somebody else. Please!"  
" Goodnight, Merlin."

What a day! Merlin doesn't know what was worse today. So many things happened....and now... he has A LOT of clothes and lingerie to wash. How can a single man use so many items it's unbelievable! Well, he will lose almost all night with washing, so he better begins to have at least 3 hours of sleep.  
Suddenly, a pair of hands take a blouse out and starts rubbing it.  
" What on Earth are you doing here?"  
Tom answers playfully " Well, what you are doing too."  
" You should sleep."  
" So do you."  
" You... you are the crown prince of Camelot, you cannot do this. Please, go to sleep and let me.."  
But Tom doesn't let the blouse out of his hands and he and Merlin are a breath away right now.  
" If the greatest sorcerer on this Earth can wash the clothes, why wouldn't only a simple crown prince of a kingdom?"  
Merlin laughs. Tom laughs too.  
" Do you know how to wash a blouse properly?"  
" Well, I know something about washing your own clothes, but you can teach me how you do it here, like you did with everything I've done since I arrived here, Merlin."  
" It will be my pleasure, Sir."  
The laughs of two young boys who managed to find the light in the darkness don't reach the silhouette who leaves the castle and goes straight to the forest, where another one is waiting for it.  
" I'm so glad to see you again, Morgana. We have a lot to talk about."


	7. Old friends, new times

The morning may be something very interesting in Camelot, especially if you are the crown prince's manservant and the court's physician's assistant. Merlin has run since the morning between Gaius' chambers, the kitchen, the woods, the laundry room... If he keeps going like that, he will go back to the shape he had in his young days back in Camelot, when Arthur kept saying to him that he is lucky to carry his luggage otherwise the wind might blow him.  
With this memory on his mind, Merlin smiles and breaks into Tom's chamber. The idiot is drooling all over his pillow and his hair is looking like a bird made a nest in it. Isn't he the most beautiful man Merlin ever seen in his life? He definitely is! So what he can do about it? Well, scare the hell out of him!  
" Uther is here, wake up!"  
" Hmm..W-Where? Where is him?"  
" HAHAHA!"  
" Merlin, what did I tell you about being funny?"  
Merlin's laugh stops. Tom is feeling suddenly extremely wake.  
" Did I... ever.. tell you something about you being funny?"  
" Not in this life.."  
Both smile. Merlin full of hope that Arthur will return sooner than he expects, Tom hopeful of being able to reach Arthur's past life memories and making Merlin happy.  
" Come on! Let's get you ready for the new day! It's a big one!"  
" Really? Why is that?"  
" You will see and choose the new knights. They are coming from everywhere. I think this will be interesting."  
" And who are they?"  
" Well, sons of important guys, ex-knights or dukes...something like that. Very powerful guys. Do not try fighting with them if you are not sure you can. They can put you down in a minute, this is for what they have been trained for all their lives."  
" Only royalties? Has ever been a knight who wasn't a noble, Merlin?"  
" Well.."  
Tom raises his eyes from the plate and looks at Merlin. He knows him already. When Merlin stops abruptly when he talks, Tom knows he remembered something. What he remembers now probably is an important memory because he is a step away from crying.  
" There were... 4... you chose them. They were peasants. Simple men. But you didn't care. You appreciated their loyalty and strength and their love for Camelot. You treated them as equal. They were, with Leon, your most loyal knights of them all. All of them respected you and Camelot, but those people were ready to die for you... some of them did..."  
" I am sorry to bring back these hurtful memories to you, Merlin."  
" It's ok. I need to move on someday. I had enough of grief. New day, new era, new us... it is in our power to change things here and we won't if we keep crying."  
" Hmm.. are you telling this for me or for you.... MerLin?"  
" Hahahaaa!"

After breakfast, Merlin knows the day barely starts, so he goes forward to the stables. Grrrrh! He always hated that place, in his previous and current life. Why can't the stables clean themselves? Well, they can, because he has magic, but Merlin won't risk it only to clean something, right?..... Right..? Oh, fuck! He will! Making sure no one is around, Merlin is muttering the spell.  
" You still haven't got rid of your habit of using magic when someone is around, right, Merlin?"  
This voice.... 1500 years have passed, but he can't forget this voice. Slowly, Merlin turns around seeing a brunette man, with a big chest covered with dark, soft hair and the gentlest eyes someone can have. It can't be....  
" L... Lancelot?" Merlin is sure he wouldn't recognise his own voice hearing how he sounded.  
" Yes... my friend, is everything alright?"  
Merlin's knees are weak. He falls, but Lancelot is there like always, catching him. Being held by him makes Merlin's stomach turns. He remembers so well the moment when Lancelot sacrificed his life in order to save Merlin's and Arthur's. And now, he is here, right in front of him, alive, strong and kind like he has always been.  
" Lance, what can I... oh, I didn't know you are busy. Should I come back later?"  
This can be better? This idiot who just entered.... that sarcastic, arrogant voice... that grin... those joyful eyes...  
" Try at least once not being an idiot, Gwaine!"  
" G...Gw...Gwaine.."  
" Do I know you, man?"  
Merlin bursts laughing. Of course they are alive and healthy! They are back in time. Those horrible moments haven't happened yet. Merlin can change this and he will! Seeing again these men in front of him he knows he cannot lose them again.  
" No..we haven't met in this life, but.. I feel like I know from another one."  
Lancelot is looking a little bit confused at Merlin, smiling, but Gwaine does what Merlin expected, which is laughing.  
" Well, my friend, you were Lancelot's boyfriend in that another life too? Because I'd date you for sure!"  
" Hahahaaa! I was never Lancelot's boyfriend, but thank you for the compliment if that was one!"  
" Haha! It was! Gwaine, a pleasure!"  
" Merlin! An even great pleasure!"  
Shaking hands, Gwaine feels a shiver through his body. Previous life...who knows?  
" You work here too, my friend?"  
" Merlin is Prince Arthur's manservant. He is the greatest man I've ever known."  
" Oh! You have a high position, my friend! Be aware! You wouldn't want to be close to some stables guys, right?"  
" Stables guys? What do you mean by that?"  
" You do know what happened last time, right, Merlin?"  
" You wanted to... become a knight, right?"  
" Yes. Uther didn't approve, so I left trying to find myself."  
" But yet he found ME."  
" That was a mistake I did. Anyway, I've decided my place is here, in Camelot, so I took this guy with me and returned here a few days ago. I will try my best to become a knight, no matter how many challenges should I face."  
" And for sure you will become one if you clean the horses' dirt, my friend. We should start our work otherwise our sweet king will punish us and I don't want to spend one night in the dungeons again. Well, not because of the horses."  
" Wait! You just said you've barely arrived here, how... You've already spent a night in the dungeons?"  
" This happens when you have Gwaine beside you."  
" Well, I didn't, and I've spent my first night here in the dungeons too!"  
" This is my man! Something tells me we will be good friends, Merlin."  
" Yes... I feel it too."

Could this be a happier day? Since when Merlin hasn't felt such happiness? Not only that his relationship with Tom improves, Tom has more and more flashbacks from his life as Arthur, but he has seen two of his best friends, alive and strong as he knew them. Now, he has only one thing to solve to make things go into another way that they did a thousand years ago: he should take care that Morgana would learn good magic and not let herself fooled by Morgause.  
With this thought in mind, Merlin is going straight to her chambers.

Guinevere has weird feelings. She and Arthur haven't talked barely at all since he and Merlin came from their trip that day. He is acting so weird towards her, like he doesn't like her anymore. Maybe something is wrong with her? Maybe Arthur doesn't want servants around him? Which is strange, because he is so close to Merlin that, if Merlin would have been a woman, Gwen would think....Can be...? Maybe..? She heard about guys who have this type of feelings towards guys, but she would have never thought that Arthur.... he and Merlin would be perfect together, though and Gwen always thought that, if he Merlin would have been born as a girl, Arthur'd definitely married him until now, despite Uther's wish. The bond that these two share is indestructible and Gwen feels sometimes that Merlin and Arthur share a bond that cannot be understood by someone else other than them. Like they would have been born to te together. Lost in her thoughts, Gwen doesn't see the rock on the ground and she trips. A strong pair of arms is holding her.  
" Guinevere!"  
" Lancelot!"  
Electricity runs into Gwen's veins. Lancelot is looking at her like she is the sun. She loves it!  
" When... you.. since when are you here?"  
" I've come back a few days ago. Uther gave me and my friend a job here, at the stables. We're working hard to earn our food."  
" Yes, him harder, to be honest. Hy! I am The Friend. Am I disturbing... again?"  
" Again?" says Gwen with a voice harsher than she wanted.  
" He saw me talking with Merlin. He is Gwaine."  
" Oh!" Gwen wants to smile, but what she has just thought doesn't help her calm down listening that Lancelot was with Merlin. She is such an idiot!  
" I'm... I'm very glad to see you again, Lancelot! And nice to meet you, Gwaine."  
" Same, miss."  
" I have to go now."  
" So...who's the pretty lady? How many hearts have you stolen while you were here last time?"  
" Can you shut up at least once?"  
" You know me, my friend."

Morgana is brushing her hair when Gwen bursts into her room.  
" What happened, Gwen?"  
" Nothing, milady. I'm fine. Everything's fine." the red cheeks that Gwen has makes Morgana smile.  
" This has to do something with a man? Guinevere, you should never be like that because of a man. At least, not in front of them. The idiot will think he has power over you and he will treat you in consequence."  
" Is.... Is just that Lancelot came back."  
" Lancelot? That guy who wanted to be a knight?"  
" Yes, him."  
" Gwen, but you have some taste! He seems a good guy. You two would be a good match."  
" Milady, please!"  
A knock at the door interrupts their conversation. Opening the door, Gwen is surprised seeing a familiar's face.  
" Merlin."  
" Is lady Morgana here?"  
" Yes, she is, Merlin" answers Morgana.  
" Milady, can I talk to you?"  
" What is it, Merlin?"  
" Have you thought about what I said? About the man that can help you with your sleep problems?"  
" Merlin, I appreciate your thoughts, but I do not have troubles with sleep anymore. I've slept like a baby."  
" Gaius gave you something better, milady?"  
" No. Now, please, Merlin.."  
" Milady! I'm begging you! If you have problems, by any nature, come to me and the man that I want you to meet. Please!"  
" Merlin, I will not repeat this: I appreciate your consideration, but I do not need your help. Now, go! Please."  
" Yes, milady."

" So Morgana doesn't have problems with her sleep anymore?"  
" Exactly, Gaius! It's happening! It's exactly like it was 1500 years ago, when Morgause caught Morgana in a moment of weakness and brainwashed her towards everyone she loved. I need to stop this, Gaius! I cannot let history repeat."  
" I understand you, my boy, but I don't know what you can do. Your Majesty!"  
" Tom!"  
" Oh, hi, Gaius! Merlin! Can you come with me, please?"  
" Well, do I have a choice?"  
" Hmm, good question, MerLin. Let me think....hmmmm... NO!"  
" I'll be ready in 1 minute."  
" A minute should be!"  
Tom leaves the rooms letting Merlin and Gaius with a smile on their faces.  
" He talked to you exactly like Arthur would."  
" Yes, I've noticed. It's so weird how he calls himself Tom and there are times when he cannot properly wear a blouse while he has moments like these when he acts and speaks exactly like Arthur. Will he ever remember who he is, Gaius?"  
" Who knows, my boy? Maybe, when he will reach his destiny, he will!"

Merlin is really confused now. Tom goes straight forward tavern. What is he doing there?  
" Just wait! I've met the coolest guy on Earth this morning, but I cannot talk with him in the castle because he works at the stables and Uther would die if he'd see me, so I told him that we'll meet here after lunch. You'll love him. He said he's coming with a friend and..."  
" Arthur, stop!"  
" Yes..?"  
" His name is Gwaine?"  
" You already know him?!?"  
" And I know his other friend too. Now listen to me. Lancelot knows you."  
" That's his friend's name?"  
" Yes, it is, and make sure you'll learn it. You cannot enter there, stay in front of Lancelot and not recognising him, ok? You will act normal, like you haven't seen him for a long time and you are surprised to see him"  
" Were we friends?"  
" Not exactly. He also likes Gwen."  
Merlin is looking at Tom hoping he lit a fire in his soul hearing this, but Tom is more than calm while saying" So?"  
" SOOOO, Guinevere, Arthur, the legend..."  
" Oh, yes!!! Right, I should be jealous!"  
" Yes, you should!"  
" Ok, I'll act jealous."  
" Arthur! Do you really do not feel anything for her? You loved her a lot."  
" I..."  
And suddenly something happens. Him..no, that's Arthur...and that woman, Guinevere, into a tent, him holding her into his arms. They seme happy. No. They seem in love. Maybe..  
" Did you remember something?"  
" Yes.. I think... Yes, he loved her. Or me. Who knows? But.... no, Merlin, I don't feel it the way he felt it. I mean, I have affection towards her, I want her safe and happy but I don't dream of her as my consort."  
" Please, tell me you do not see Morgana as it because.."  
" No... I'm not thinking about her either."  
Merlin gulps when Tom is looking straight into his eyes while saying this. He cannot think this way. This is not possible.  
" We should enter. Please, be careful!"  
" Ok."  
When entering, Tom practically runs towards Gwaine and his friends's table. He said that he will bring only one, but there are 2, one brunette, with dark hair, the other one...well, he looks like a blond giant. Who the fuck is Lancelot?  
" Gwaine! So nice to see you, my friend!"  
" It's an honour, your Majesty!"  
" Please, call me Arthur when we're alone. And your friend over here is..."  
" Oh, yes! They are Lancelot and Percival. I've heard you and Lance already know each other."  
" Milord, it's such a happiness seeing you healthy and happy."  
Of course he is Lancelot! What kind of man would have chosen Guinevere is not the kindest of them all? Tom is looking at him thinking that this guy and Gwen were born for each other. Why was he his queen instead of becoming Lady Guinevere du Lac?  
" It's a pleasure, your highness!"  
" Oh, you're Percival, right? Same! I think you know my friend and manservant, Merlin. Merlin, come and....Merlin?"  
Merlin grabs the closest chair to keep his balance. Another one.... another of his best friends is standing fright in front of him. He got wrong this morning. This day definitely can be better! Now, if Elyan would be here too....  
" I am..."  
" Are you fine? Do you need some water?  
'" I'm..I'm fine. I'm...I'm Merlin."  
Shaking hands with him. Percival feels that he needs to protect this man forever.  
" Have we met before?"  
" Maybe into another life" answers Tom sling gently.  
" So... shall we sit? I've ordered something to drink. I hope you'll like it, Arthur."  
" Are you joking? All I want is a drink right now!"  
After a few drinks, everyone forgot about etiquette, mannerisms and their status. At this table, are only 5 men who laugh, make bad jokes and share embarrassing stories about their lives.  
" So... you 3 want to become knights?"  
" That's the dream, yes."  
" Lance here is right. It's only a dream."  
" But I'm the prince, I can...I can't do shit while my dad is still king, right?" says Tom taking another sip of his drink.  
" That's right."  
" But there must be something that we can do!"  
" There's a tournament coming. You tried last time, Lancelot. Maybe this time you, being together, will have more luck."  
" Merlin...that's a bad idea.."  
" This is actually a brilliant idea. Merlin, did you think about it alone?"  
" Well, if you'd have helped, I wouldn't have known it until my next life."  
" I will tell Gaius to make you drink that stupid potion you hate for this."  
" Please, put me in the dungeons, but not that."  
" Too late!"  
" Even if we fight in that tournament, Sir, we are not that type of warriors. I had lots of fights in my life, but none official. I am strong, the strongest in my village, but I don't know how to fight in a tournament."  
" Well, you have the best of the knights right in front of you. I will help you! I will train you in order to know what to do and go into the semi-finals in the tournament."  
" Why not in the final, milord?" asks Gwaine.  
" Because only two people can be in it, Gwaine....and one of them will be me."  
Merlin is watching Tom with wide eyes. He starts to remember! Who knows? Maybe he will wake up one day and he will find Arthur instead of Tom. May God allow for that day come as quick as possible!

Several weeks have passed until the tournament. Tom and Merlin went out every night to train the guys. There were some moments when Tom was fighting so good that Merlin thought he will start to yell orders at him the moment he put his sword down, but when he saw Tom smiling at him and patting him on the shoulder he knew he was not the prince he knew yet. Still, there is something in Merlin that would want things to be the same way that is now, the relationship between him and Tom didn't change.  
In this time, Uther kept himself busy trying to find the druid's camp, but he failed, so he took revenge on the servants, making them work harder and harder.  
Gwen, on the other side, couldn't care less about her work. What she is worried about is her lady, Morgana, who seems very nervous these last days. She sleeps well, her dark circles are almost entirely gone now, but she is bitting her fingers, tapping with the fingers on everything woody, is always shaking when Gwen enters unannounced in her chambers to clean them or help her with something.  
Morgana made walks into the woods daily, on a basic routine, meeting Morgause. The thing that she received from her at their last meeting made Morgana ask herself if that is the right thing to do.  
Gaius put Merlin to work hard every day. Merlin thinks that, if he wouldn't know Gaius better, he'd say he tries to keep him away from Tom which is absurd. On the other hand, Gaius is watching every movement Tom is making when he is near merlin, every look that these two share and every day he gives Merlin more and more lists with herbs to pick and stay away from the castle.  
The tournament day arrived. Gwaine, Lancelot and Percival have received from Tom the costumes and swords necessarily for the fights. Now, they are waiting in line just like everybody else, hoping that, after seeing the way they fight, Uther would change his mind and allow them to train to become knights.  
The fights begin! Merlin is bitting his nails seeing Tom fight, but his worries are in vain. It's unbelievable, but it seems that, when he is fighting, Tom remembers who he really is and fights like the greatest future king he will be. Merlin couldn't be more proud of him.  
The semi-finals are between Lancelot- Percival and Gwaine-Tom. Lancelot and Tom win their fights, but not easy, and everyone, including Uther, is cheering the contestants. Morgana praises Arthur's opponent.  
" Look at these shoulders, Gwen! I bet he is good-looking!"  
" Milady!"  
Gwen's attention, instead, is dragged towards the big guy's opponent, who is Lancelot. She feels she's knowing him from somewhere, but she doesn't know from where. Her heart, although, is beating irregular watching him.  
"Well, this is is!"  
Merlin feels like he is back at the moment from 1500 years ago, when Arthur fought against Lancelot. They both are incredible fighters and the audience is screaming, but something in Tom is activating after Lancelot almost puts him down. He closes his eyes and sees the same brunette guy that is constantly present in his dreams, coming towards him with the sword in his hands, so he finds his balance quickly, attacks and wins the fight.  
" You won, Your Highness!" says Lancelot seeing Tom with the sword at his chest.  
" Yeah... I know..forgive me!"  
" I declare Arthur Pendragon, my son, the winner of this tournament! And I have another announcement to make: the three last fighters excepting him, of course, will begin the training tomorrow!"  
Gwaine and Percival are coming to the area too. Everyone is putting their helmets down. Gwaine shakes his head and Morgana smiles playfully at him. He does a reverence in front of her and she laughs. Gwen missed hearing her laugh.  
" Now, my boys, tell me: whose sons are you?"  
'Oh, no!'  
" Father...hm....they are...they are not nobles. They are hard-working men with incredible fight abilities who can become amazing knights..if you give them the chance!"  
" Are you telling me.. that..\\. they are PEASANTS?"  
"Oh, boy..."  
" Father, please, listen..."  
" Wait a minute! I know this arrogant man! You two are stables-guys and that big man over here he.. he works as a blacksmith, right? Did you dare trick me?"  
" Father, they did nothing! I.."  
" YOU were involved in this? Arthur, have you gone mad? It's the second time you're doing this! I will tell you once and I will not repeat myself: no peasant will become a knight while I'm alive!"  
" Good thing that I'll be the king one day then!"  
Uther's eyes widen in shock.  
" This is the end of the discussion! You three will stay away from my castle. Consider yourselves lucky enough that I don't exile you or kill you because that's what you deserve! And you, Arthur.... come to the throne room immediately! Everyone, at your houses!"  
" I'm sorry, guys! I've tried.."  
" You did your best, Arthur. Thank you!"  
" Yes, anyways, who truly thought that this man will allow us to become knights? I wouldn't think that even when I'm drunk and I drink a lot."  
" If you'll ever become king and you'll want, it would be an honour to serve you, My Prince!"  
" Thank you, Percival! See you, boys!"  
" He did it again, Gaius... he did it again..."  
" He did it, my son, like we all knew he would!"  
Morgana is shaking with anger.  
" This man does not deserve to live!"  
" Milady!"

" You made me look like a fool in front of all those people!"  
"Father, would you please just try to listen?"  
" Listen? LISTEN WHAT? These men are peasants and you..."  
" These men are great fighters and Camelot would be even safer than now with them as knights."  
" Arthur, listen to me! A knight can only be a noble's son. Nothing less!"  
" But.."  
" END OF DISCUSSION!"  
" There will be a time, father, when even your loved ones will turn against you and when that moment will come, please do not ask yourself why."

At night, Tom and Merlin are sharing Tom's bed, staying next to each other on their backs, rememorating last weeks' events.  
" He will never change, Merlin. Never."  
" Well, he has always been like that. We must live with him the way he is."  
" Do you know what I have thought today, Merlin, after he said that if he's alive no peasant will become a knight?"  
Merlin knows.  
" You know. I am feeling... bad. I shouldn't think this way. He is my.... he is my....father."Tom says it with a sort of revelation.  
" He is, indeed, but he is also not the nicest person on Earth. It's ok. You're not a bad person. Time will give us the answers."  
" You're such a wise man, Merlin," says Tom playfully, patting Merlin on his ribs.  
" Well, someone has to!"  
They both start to laugh when a feather from the pillow is almost touching Tom's cheek. Merlin takes it and throws it.  
" You know you're the one who cleans this room, right?"  
But Merlin's voice's tone is not as playful as Tom's when he is looking at him with intense eyes. " I do." Letting his feelings control him, Merlin puts gently his index finger on Tom's left cheek letting the man with his mouth open.  
" Merlin..." murmurs Tom and takes Merlin's finger into his hand.  
The fire in Tom's eyes makes Merlin's head spin and he knows he needs to go now or he would stay the night in there and God knows what he will do. He stands up abruptly and leaves Tom's bed.  
" Merlin!"  
" I have to go! You have to sleep. I have to sleep" Merlin turns around and smiles " Good night, my prince!"  
" Good night, my...friend!"  
After Merlin closes the door, Tom slams his head on the pillows, sighing. Merlin sighs too on the other side of the door, leaning on it.

Late at night, Morgana wakes like an angel of death into the black forest to meet the person that will bring disaster to Camelot.  
" I'm ready! I will put the spell and make him pay for everything he did!"  
" Good, Morgana....good!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, chapter 7- done! I'm sorry I didn't describe the fights. I'm not good at all at that. I hope you'll like it! ^_^


	8. Those who are asleep and those who are awake

A new morning in Camelot is not like any other. Here, a new day means a new face. And the new face that wanders through Camelot's alleys is one that will make Gwen's heart tremble.

"Gwen! Gwen!!"  
" I'm here, Merlin!"  
" Gwen, Arthur needs someone to bring his food. Could you, please? I have so much work to do and that prat is giving me even more!"  
" Merlin, I know what you're trying to do.."  
Merlin looks at Gwen with the most innocent look one can have " What?"  
" Merlin, Arthur doesn't like me like that anymore... I can feel it. I don't know what happened, but I feel that his attention is now on someone else. Do you have any idea whom he may like now?"  
Merlin remembers last night when Tom closed his eyes while Merlin's finger touched his cheek. He tries to forget this.  
" I have no clue. And I think you're overreacting. Really! You are meant to be for Arthur and he is for you. I feel that you two will get married one day and will become a legend."  
Gwen, though, is feeling insecure " I don't know, Merlin. I know I truly care for Arthur and he cares for me, but I really feel that his heart wants something else. Is like...don't laugh at me, please! Is like he was born for someone else and now he has found that someone."  
Merlin's heart beats a little faster hearing this. ' This will never happen, Gwen. He will be yours like he should and I'll make sure this will happen.'   
" Yes, someone is born for him: you! Now, go and serve him the lunch, would you?"

Arriving in front of Arthur's chambers, Gwen is knocking at the door.  
" Sire! I bring your lunch."  
Oh, is Gwen! Tom hoped in the depth of his heart that Merlin will be here with his lunch. He knows that this wouldn't be [possible. Merlin already has so many works to do, but Tom is used to seeing him at every hour of the day that he cannot accept other people in his room but Merlin.  
" Come in, Guinevere!"  
"Gwen enters the room and puts the food on the table. " Here is your lunch, Sire! Anything else?"  
" No, I'm good," says Tom lacing his blouse.  
Gwen smiles and comes closer " Allow me."  
When Gwen is getting closer, Tom closes his eyes. He is in his room, but is another day, because Gwen is not looking like a servant anymore. Her dress is made from expensive silk and she looks royale. She gets closer to him, laughing while he is laughing too, wiping something from his face. He kisses her.  
Tom loses his balance for an instant, That was a memory! A memory from his life as Arthur. From his marital life with Gwen, this woman who's now in front of him, dressed as a servant, tired from all the work she is doing and Tom feels the need to protect her, to get her out of this castle and make her a duchess and making sure she will be happy for all her life and that he will be the one responsible with. Curious thing, though, he does not feel the need to be intimate with her. What's happening?  
" Is everything alright, Arthur?"  
" Yes. Everything is fine, Guinevere."  
" You know, I've missed being called like this. Only you pronounce my name in that way. Is the same with Merlin. Only you are calling him MerLin, haha. Such a coincidence, right?"  
Is it a coincidence? Is it only a coincidence that he is the only one who's been calling Gwen and Merlin's names different from anyone else? Or this is a sign that he will need to make a choice? What is he thinking? What choice? If in 2020 was hard, in the 5 century being with a man is impossible. This is not even a choice. This is a fact! So, he smiles and Gwen smiles too, leaving the chambers. Tom wants to be in the training field with his knights right now., Kicking some asses would bring him some joy after all of these feelings. Speaking of which, where is Leon? He hasn't seen him this morning. 

At the streets of Camelot, a man with a cape is speeding his steps. On the other side of the street, Gwaine is knocking himself upon a handsome black guy.  
" Oh, I'm sorry, my friend!"  
" Do I know you?"  
" Hmmm..no?"  
" So, how have we become friends?"  
" Someone's grumpy."  
" I have no time to waste with you, I need to meet my sister."  
" Well, send your sister's hugs from me."  
" Gwaine, please!"  
The grumpy guy is pulling out his sword immediately.  
" What did you just say?"  
" Hey, you don't want to do this. You want to come to your sister as a whole, right?"  
" Maybe I want to send something from you too. Like...your dick?"  
" Ooooo, that's it!"  
Gwaine is pulling his sword out too under the judgemental looks of Lancelot and Percival.  
" Elyan, that's enough! He is too idiot, just ignore him!"  
The man with the cape comes just in time and stops the fight.   
" What took you so long?"  
" Well, it's not so easy to wander on the streets of Camelot when you're a knight, Gwaine. I hope that, someday, you'll know this too."  
says Leon taking off his cape.  
" We both know this will never happen while that man is on the throne, my friend."  
" Are you really calling everyone 'friend'?"  
" Yes. And, if you wouldn't have been so rushed of pulling out your sword, you'd know. By the way, sorry for the sis thing. I respect women"  
" He may be stupid sometimes, but he really does. Trust me."  
" Why should I trust a stranger? What's wrong with you guys?"  
The man who just talked comes to him " Then let's not be strangers anymore. My name is Lancelot. An honour to meet you."  
" Elyan."  
" Well, now that we're all here, I'll be telling you the news: Arthur is improving his battle skills day by day, although there are days when he is so clumsy that is almost unrecognisable. Merlin is always there to help him and covering his little mistakes in front of Uther. I swear, I've never seen a servant more punished that Merlin has been these past weeks and who's happy to be punished. I'd never have chosen another man for Arthur. Merlin seems like he is ready to lose his life anytime for him. I admire truly his loyalty and devotion."  
" I can bet he would give up on his life in a second for Arthur. He is completely devoted," adds Lancelot.  
" Excuse mem, who is Merlin?"  
" You have a lot to catch on, Elyan. We'll discuss at the castle if you decide to show your face there."  
" I was on my way there, I was just...interrupted."  
Gwaine raises his hands as saying ' Sorry'  
" Leon, how are the others? Lady Morgana?... Gwen?"  
Lancelot sees too late the look that Leon made towards Elyan and understands too late.  
" Why are you asking about my sister?"  
" We know each other. We're friends."  
" I hope that you two are just friends, I don't want to duel with you. You seem honourable and I like you. Unlike others!"  
" Oh, I wonder who is that 'other'...." sighs Gwaine.  
" Believe me. I would never do something to put Guinevere's honour in danger. I'd rather lose my life. Trust me."  
Elyan is looking straight into his eyes and knows that he is not lying, but Elyan also knows that love is tricky and can make the most honourable man do not so honourable things when love conquers their being.  
" What is wrong with you and Merlin, wanting to lose your lives for anyone you care? Man, care for your own lives more!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of Chapter 8 is done, guys! I hope you'll like it! I hope I'll write the finale part of this chapter soon, I have so much to do for my job these days that I don't know what should I do first!


End file.
